One Wish, Five Lives
by The Shadow Hawk
Summary: [Completed!] Tasuki and Amiboshi are roommates in the real world. Tasuki doesn't like it one bit. They get used to the real world, but want to go home and look for clues everywhere. Then this little girl ran across their path...literally... RR Please!
1. Waking up in the real world

            Hi all. My third FY fic. Wow. This one is completely unrelated to the other 2 though. 

            Speech

            _Thoughts_

            Summary: Tasuki wakes up in the real world. A new life is glaring him in the face along with a roommate he never expected. Amiboshi. Tasuki has to put aside his hatred for the Seiryuu seishi long enough for them to find a way back or find out how they got there. As they settle into their real world lives, they look for information until a little girl runs across their path.

            Tasuki is 20. Amiboshi is 18.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh hell…" Tasuki groaned. "I feel like I got run over by a wagon…" He pushed himself off the bed and looked around. "That or I got really drunk…" Nothing was familiar to him and the pounding in his head didn't make things any easier to think about. "Where the hell am I?" The sun was shining right into his room. _'Well, where ever I am, it's morning…'_ He could smell something cooking somewhere in the house so he got up to see who was around.

He made him way to the kitchen. Someone left a plate of breakfast on the table. "Hello? Is someone here?" He called, hoping someone was around.

"Uh…hi…" A timid, yet familiar voice reached his ears. He spun around.

"You…" A smaller man stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Dark blonde hair fell carelessly over the boy's purple eyes. 

"Hi Tasuki…"

"Amiboshi…" Tasuki could barely say his name. He froze. "What the fuck did you do? Why am I here?"

"I didn't do anything! I just woke up here an hour ago!" Amiboshi tried to keep calm. 

"Then how the hell did I get here? What's going on?!?!" 

"I don't know! Don't blame this on me!" 

"You're the only one around and I know I didn't do anything, so it has to be you!"

"How do I know you didn't do something?!?!" Amiboshi yelled back. "I was minding my own business when everything went black and I woke up here!"

"Why would I?"

"Because you hate me!"

"Why shouldn't I? Four of my friends are dead because of you!"

Amiboshi stopped. "I…I know…my own brother is dead because of me…if hadn't agreed to go to Konan…"

"Everything would have been fine!" Tasuki wanted to give into his urge to strangle the younger seishi, but he found he couldn't.

"Stop it! I know! I'm sorry, but I can't change what I did!" Amiboshi slumped into the seat and began to cry.

"Dammit…" Tasuki muttered. "Now what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I can't stand the thought of all the people that died because of me…I can't count all the mistakes I've made. If I just thought about what would happen by pretending to be Chiriko…"

Tasuki stayed quiet for a few moments. He still wanted to hurt Amiboshi, but he began to wonder if maybe Amiboshi was doing a good enough job of beating himself up on his own. He grabbed a dishtowel from the counter and flung it at the younger boy. "Shut up and quit crying."

"What?" 

"It's bad enough when women cry. I don't wanna hear a guy cry too." He muttered and left the room. 

Amiboshi watched sadly as Tasuki left the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days passed. Tasuki wouldn't say much to Amiboshi other than acknowledging his presence. Amiboshi was still thinking about how the two of them got there. Who would stick the two of them together?

They were both settling into the lives they'd been thrown into though. Tasuki was doing fine at a car garage a few blocks from the apartment he was stuck in. Amiboshi was a little more uneasy as he started working as a receptionist in a doctor's office. He liked helping people but he wasn't used to doing it in a modern environment. Tasuki didn't care. He liked the modern world.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks past. Tasuki finally started being friendlier towards Amiboshi. Amiboshi was happy Tasuki would talk to him. After all, there was no one else who knew the truth about where they were from except for each other. They'd quietly search for anything that could lead to clues about what had happened to them. Nothing was leading to anything.

Tasuki and Amiboshi sat on a bench in the park on a sunny afternoon. Tasuki sat there looking at the sky with a can of soda in hand. 

"Are we goin' around in circles here?"

"Maybe we've been looking in the wrong places for clues."

"Where else can we look? Miaka said she found the book the first time in a library. We can't go to a library and start looking for an ancient Chinese novel that someone maybe stumbled over. All was can do is keep our eyes open."

"I know…so…"

"Kohana! Where the hell did you go?" Suddenly a girl ran by Amiboshi and Tasuki. She was medium height and had long brown hair and green eyes. She looked really worried. "Ayame will kill me for this!" She groaned as she ran. 

"Would ya look at that? Woman can't even hold on to her own kid…" 

"Why do you always have to put them down? Little kids are hard to control. Besides, I don't think that was her kid. She mentioned someone else's name."

"Whatever. I really don't give a damn." Tasuki took another sip of his soda.

"HI!!!" Both guys were startled when a small girl popped up behind them. Tasuki nearly choked to death on his soda. 

"Uh…hi…" Ami turned around. The little girl couldn't possibly be older than 6 or 7. She had short black hair and blue eyes. 

"I'm Kohana! I'm 6." She held up 7 fingers, realized her mistake and put down one. "Who are you?" She asked with the sweetest smile.

"I'm Amiboshi." He looked to Tasuki who was grumbling something about bratty kids. "He's Tasuki."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18. He's 20."

"You're cute." She walked around to the front of the beach and sat between them. "Wanna meet my friends? They're cute and single." 

"And what? 6, 7 years old?" Tasuki looked down at the girl. 

"Nu uh!" Kohana poked Tasuki. They're both 18!" 

"Um…Kohana? I think there's someone looking for you…she ran by a little while ago."

"Huh? Oh…that's Ruri. She's one of my friends." Kohana kept smiling. "Did you think she was cute?"

"Why aren't you with her?" Amiboshi looked at her, trying to avoid the previous question. 

"I didn't feel like it."

"KOHANA!" Ruri appeared again. "Why do you always have to bother people?" It was obvious she was embarrassed. 

"I wasn't botherin' them!" Kohana hopped off the bench.

"Wanna bet?" Tasuki muttered.

Amiboshi elbowed him. "Shut up!"

"I'm so sorry you guys! She has a habit of running off." Ruri picked up the little girl.

"She wasn't that bad." Amiboshi was trying to be nice.

"Ruri, don't you think Amiboshi's cute?" Kohana looked up at her. "I think you and him would be cute together, don't you?"

She blushed a deep red. "Wh…what? Kohana, stop it. We're going now!" 

"You didn't answer though! And don't you think nee-chan would like Tasuki? He's cute. She could take a day off for once, right?"

"Stop!" Ruri turned to the guys again. "I am sooooooo sorry! She's…oh…never mind!" Without another word, Ruri took off down the park path.

"That was different…" Tasuki muttered and went for his soda again. "Shit…it's warm now…" He began to dump out the rest as he looked at Amiboshi. "You might wanna stop drooling there…"

Amiboshi snapped back to reality. "What?!?!

"You're drooling." Tasuki smirked. "So that's why you didn't answer the kid…you did think she was cute! Ha!"

"What? I'm allowed to think girls are cute, aren't I?"

"It's a waste of time. Women are a waste of time. Little brats like her grow up to be big brats who don't care about anyone but themselves."

"Kohana isn't a brat. She was cute."

"Oh Suzaku…she got to you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The little brat has this whole 'I'm 6, the world loves me, I could get away with murder if I wanted to' thing going for her. You fell for it!" Tasuki scoffed.

"What?!?! No, she doesn't!"

"Of course she does!"

"You're impossible!"

"So what?" He snapped back as he tossed out the empty soda can.

"Never mind."

"Excuse me, could I ask you something?" Someone was standing in front of them.

They looked up and saw a girl only a little taller than Ruri with very long black hair and blue eyes. 

"What is it?" Amiboshi asked.

"Have you seen a hyperactive, black haired 6 year old and a brunette 18 year old who can't control the little girl come by this way?"

_'Damn…she looks good…' _Tasuki shook the thought from his head and stood up to speak to her. "You mean Kohana and Ruri?"

She sighed. "Yeah. That's them. Did Kohana stop to talk to you? I hope she wasn't too annoying."

"Nah…she wasn't that bad." Tasuki smiled. "But they went off that way. Are you Kohana's sister?"

"Yes. I'm Ayame. My sister can be such a pain. She opens her big mouth to everyone." 

"Kohana's you're sister?" Amiboshi stood up. "She's cute."

"That's what everyone says until they know her." Ayame smiled.

"She can't be that bad." Tasuki chuckled.

"If only." Ayame smiled. "Thanks for helping me. Maybe we'll see you again." She left the boys alone.

Tasuki watched her walk away. Amiboshi burst into laughter.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Tasuki glared at him.

"Two minutes ago, you we going on and on about what a brat Kohana is. Now look who's drooling!" 

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! You talk about how horrible women are and now you just melted in front of Ayame! That's hilarious!"

Tasuki bit his lip. "It's probably just their way of meeting guys."

"What? Sending Kohana to find guys?"

"Yeah…actin' like it was a mistake, actin' all polite…it's probably a trick."

"I swear…you have two personalities…"

"And?" Tasuki began walking. 

"Never mind…" Amiboshi followed him. "But come on…didn't you think either of them was cute?"

"When did it become your business whether or not I think a girl is cute?"

"I dunno…just curious. I thought Ruri was cute…"

"If easily embarrassed, spastic ones are your type, then go for it."

"She wasn't spastic. If you were her, wouldn't you have been embarrassed by Kohana too?" 

"Maybe…"

"We really shouldn't be thinking about girls though, should we? We gotta go home…"

"True…what's the last thing you can remember before waking up in that apartment?" 

"Um…let's see here…I was in the forest…gathering firewood I think…" He stopped to think. "Then I heard a kid laughing."

"Laughing? That's weird…"

"Why?"

"Same thing happened to me." Tasuki thought for a moment. "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"I dunno…too far away to tell, so I followed it. Then things went black. I don't remember what happened after that besides waking up in that bed…"

"That's pretty much all that comes to mind for me too…"

They walked in silence for a while, avoiding kids and adults that ran by. Everyone was happy for one reason or another, just not them. As comfortable as they had gotten in the real world, they still felt like they didn't belong. 

"So how long till you gotta go to work?" Amiboshi broke the silence.

"A few hours. Why?"

"Wanna grab something to eat?" 

"Sure. Got nothing else to do."

They left the park and headed to a corner restaurant. They sat in a booth by a wall. Tasuki ordered a burger with everything except cheese and a soda and Amiboshi got pizza and a milkshake. Tasuki was disgusted by all the milk in Amiboshi's food. Amiboshi smirked and said he did it on purpose.

A few minutes later, the food came. As they ate, the table behind them was getting into a heated conversation.

"You could at least _meet_ Jiro before you shoot him down, you know."

"I don't have the time, Ruri! I work all day."

"What about at night?"

"School work."

"You never have fun anymore. We used to go out all the time, Ayame!" 

"My parents are gone now! What do you want me to do? I've gotta take care of Kohana now!"

"My family is still here for you! Do you keep forgetting that?"

"I hate depending on people."

"You're not depending on us! Coming to friends once in a while isn't being dependant!"

"Ruri…you've known me for a long time, you know that I don't change."

The boys heard one of them sigh deeply. "You know…it wouldn't kill you to bring Kohana to my house for a night so you could go out."

"Kohana's too much for you. _Maybe _if someone else was there too, but not on your own."

"I can take care of her!"

"Like at the park?"

"That was different. That was the park. If she was in the house it wouldn't be so bad. No sugar for her either."

"Ruri…I can't impose on you like that. Your mom is really sick, remember? There's no way she could handle the noise Kohana makes."

"My mother always treated you like one of her own. She'd wanna see you happy."

"I am fine. You really don't need to worry about me!"

"You're my best friend. Of course I do!"

Amiboshi and Tasuki were silent as they listened. All of a sudden, Kohana was standing at their table. "Hi again!" She giggled and smiled.

They gasped. "Jeez, Kohana…wanna give a guy a warning?" Tasuki muttered.

"Sorry." She hopped up into the booth on Tasuki's side. "Whatcha eatin'?"

"Food." Tasuki said while eating a French fry.

"Well, I can see that." Kohana stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." Tasuki chuckled. "Want some?"

"Yeah!" Kohana grabbed a fist full of French Fries. "Thanks!"

"Sure kid."

Amiboshi leaned across the table. "Now who's falling for it?"

"Shut up!" Tasuki hissed.

"Kohana? What are you doing?" Ruri had gotten up from the table to go to the bathroom and saw Kohana with the boys.

"Look who I found!" She grabbed another French fry.

"Uh…hi…" Ruri smiled nervously at Amiboshi. "Small world, huh?"

"Hey." Amiboshi smiled back. "Yeah…guess so."

Ayame turned around in her seat and saw Kohana eating Tasuki's food. "I hope she's not stealing your food…"

"Nah…I offered it to her. I'm not that hungry."

"Oh…okay then…" Ayame smiled.

"Why don't you girls sit with us?" Amiboshi offered.

"Say yes! Say yes!" Kohana happily bounced on the seat.

"Eh…why not?" Ruri grabbed her milkshake and slid into the seat next to Amiboshi.

"Yay!" Kohana smiled even wider as Ayame reluctantly sat down on Kohana's other side. She poked Tasuki. "So wasn't I right? Amiboshi and Ruri make a cute couple, don't they?"

The people in question blushed furiously. Ayame giggled. Tasuki looked at them for a moment. "You know, you're right. They would go good together." He smirked.

Amiboshi's eye twitched as he kicked Tasuki's shin under the table. Tasuki winced, but it was pretty unnoticeable. 

"You and Ayame should go out too. She never goes out. Black and red looks good together." 

Ayame's eyes widened. "Kohana, you promised me you weren't gonna do that anymore…"

"But you need to have fun once in a while."

"But Kohana…"

Kohana began to pout. "No! No more buts! Go out with him!"

Ayame was taken aback at her sister's forcefulness. "Ruri…can you take Kohana somewhere else so I can talk to Tasuki?"

"Uh…sure…Amiboshi, wanna help me keep an eye on her?" Ruri grabbed Kohana's hand as Amiboshi nodded and the three disappeared into the arcade next to the dinning area. Kohana protested until Amiboshi picked her up and let her sit on his shoulders.

Ayame moved to the other side of the both. "Oh my God…I'm so sorry Tasuki…I had no idea she'd go off like that…" Ayame stared at the table and began playing with a napkin.

"It wasn't that bad…"

"Yes, it was…she does that all the time…telling me I should go out more…she's got a lot of nerve for a 6 year old…"

"You ever think she might be right?"

"What? You mean that I should get out more? What do you know about me?" Her head snapped up.

"Look, don't be offended or anything…but Amiboshi and I couldn't help but over hear you and Ruri…"

"Oh…I see…" She lowered her head again. "You heard Ruri yell at me too…"

"I know I really don't know what's going on but it sounds like you could use a night out…"

"I'd love to, but I can't. I gotta take care of Kohana…"

"Ruri could watch her."

"Not on her own."

"Amiboshi could help her. He likes her."

"He does?"

"Yeah…he kinda drooled after he met her." Tasuki chuckled.

"Ruri has more luck with guys than I do."

"Come on…how bad could it be?"

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "My love life no one's business but my own. Especially someone I just met." 

"Okay, okay…sorry. Just thought I'd ask." 

"It's alright…I guess I'm just a little defensive about it."

"It's alright. You can be defensive if you want."

"I still can't believe Kohana today…she usually doesn't go after someone for so long…" 

"You can't get mad at her just because she wants you to have fun though, can you?"

"I guess not…I just wish she didn't ask every guy around if they would take me out."

"What? Don't like her taste?"

"No it's not that, she has pretty good taste." Ayame blushed. "I mean…that is to say…"

Tasuki chuckled. "Should I take it as a compliment?"

"I…uh…" Ayame stood up. "I gotta go." She got up quickly. 

"Hey, wait a minute." He grabbed her hand.

"What?"

"If I got Amiboshi to help Ruri watch Kohana, would you take a night off? Sounds like you deserve it." He looked up at her from the seat.

_'Wow…he's got the prettiest eyes…'_ "I guess…yeah…if I knew she'd be okay…"

He let her hand go. "Amiboshi likes Kohana and Ruri. I think they'd be fine."

Ayame pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote something on a napkin. "Call later if it's cool." 

"Sure." 

Ayame, Kohana and Ruri left and Amiboshi sat back down with Tasuki. He noticed the napkin. "What's that?"

"Nothin'." Tasuki shoved it into his pocket.

"Then why don't you throw it away?"

"If I wanna save the damn thing, I will." He snapped.

"Why don't you just admit that's Ayame's phone number? We saw her write it down for you."

"You did?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Tasuki? The one who hates women?"

"What are you talking about?" 

"You do have multi personality disorder! Before we had lunch you couldn't shut up about how bad women are! Now you just made a date with Ayame! You know that can get treated at the hospital I work at…"

"Shut up. I don't have a date with her…yet…and she isn't like other girls."

"I knew it. You have kidnapped the real Tasuki…"

"Shut up!" Tasuki threw the money for the food on the table and got up. "Come one. I gotta get ready for work."

"Alright…if you say so…I'm still hoping the real Tasuki comes back soon though…"

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?!?!" Tasuki whacked Amiboshi in the back of the head.

"Ow! Watch it!" They left the restaurant and headed home.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, shall I continue? I accept anything you have to say but if you don't like it, remember to tell me why, kay? That's the only rule.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	2. A somewhat average day

Disclaimer: (Forgotten in first chapter. Whoops) Ayame, Kohana and Ruri are my creations. Amiboshi and Tasuki belong to my god, Watase Yuu.

Speech

_Thoughts_

~Phone calls~

Thanks for the reviews. I will continue this while writing my other FY story. Oh, and as if you didn't notice, this story doesn't take into account the first OVA where Amiboshi dies. So we'll just pretend that never happened, kay?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Amiboshi stared out the window in his room. He looked down at his arm for a while. He thought about his brother and how he's never get to see messages from his twin ever again. 

            "Why did he have to die?" Amiboshi racked his hands through his hair. "Dammit…it's my fault he's dead…Tasuki was right…I should never have…"

Tasuki listened to Amiboshi beat himself up. Tasuki leaned against the wall next to the door. _'Wow…he beats himself up over this more than I thought…guess I shouldn't have yelled at him…'_ He went to his own room and grabbed an old white t-shirt and stained ripped jeans, his work uniform at the garage.

After changing, he walked by Amiboshi's room "Hey…"

"Huh?" Amiboshi stopped his self pity for a moment to look up.

He stuck his head in the room. "I'm leaving for work. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about…"

"Don't." Tasuki cut him off. "You beat yourself up too much."

"I deserve it though…"

"No…no you don't. It wasn't entirely your fault. Don't put all the blame on yourself…"

"Now I know you've taken the real Tasuki. You really should bring him back."

"If I had something in my hand, I'd throw it at you."

Amiboshi smirked. "There's the Tasuki I know."

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

"I'm going now." Tasuki retracted his head.

"See ya later."

"Later." Tasuki grabbed his keys from a table and left the apartment. 

He hurried down the stairs, but once he was outside he slowed down. As he walked a lot of little things reminded him of his lost friends. 

He saw a really short kid walking with a much taller man, brother or father, he couldn't tell and he couldn't help but think of Mitsukake and Chiriko. 

There was a long haired man he saw almost everyday who was always being followed by a crowd of girls that made him think about Hotohori. 

At the bar he went to some evenings, the bar tender acted and cross-dressed just like Nuriko used to. A lot of people thought he was weird, but Tasuki didn't care either way.

_'How could there be so many things here that remind me of them so much?'_

The walk to work seemed longer that day. Maybe because he was thinking about his surroundings so much, thinking about his dead friends.

He walked into the back room of the garage and glanced at the list of jobs to be done that day. 

"'Bout time you got in here." One of his coworkers looked up from the car he was working on. "The old man's gettin' annoyed. 

"Shut up. I'm 15 minutes early. What the hell's his problem?"

"Jin didn't come in today. No one knows where he is. We're short now."

"You were short before." Tasuki jeered at the shorter man and went to fix one of the other cars.

He snorted. "Shut up."

"Whatever." Tasuki opened the hood and started to look at the engine.

He worked for about an hour when one of the other mechanics came up to his car. 

"Yo, Tasuki."

He didn't respond.

"I'm talkin' to you!" He yelled louder. 

Still nothing.

"Would you listen to me?!?!" The other mechanic slammed his fist on the hood of the car.

Tasuki looked up too fast and smashed the back of his head into the underside of the hood. "Shit! What the fuck do you want?!?!" He rubbed his head and glared at him. "What is it?"

"We just got a call. Some woman needs her car towed on 5th near Orchid."

"And? You want me to do what about it?"

"Take the tow truck and get her, dumb ass!"

"Why me?"

"Because I'm your superior and I said so."

"Fine." Tasuki muttered and went to find the keys to the tow truck. _'Dumb fuck…'_

~*~*~*~

Amiboshi finished putting his laundry in the machine and started it up. As it ran, he went back to his room and flung open the window. He had a pretty good view of the city from the third story window. "Suboshi would have liked it here…" He pulled his flute out of its case and began to play. Even if he didn't have any special powers anymore, he could still play.

The melody wafted down to the streets below where people who weren't completely occupied with themselves heard it. A few stopped and listened for a moment, but then realized they had somewhere else to be. It did catch the attention of one person in particular. 

Ruri.

She was running home from an afternoon class and her path lead her past the boys' building. 

_'Huh…I didn't know there were any musicians around here…whoever it is, he's good.'_ Although she wanted to see who it was, she had to get home. She did see the person who was playing sitting in the window. She memorized where he was and kept heading home.

_'I'll find him again…'_

Amiboshi paid no attention to the people down on the streets. He just played for the fun of it now. 

After a few more melodies, he tucked the flute away and got down from the window. He went to his closet and grabbed his work clothes. "Well, off to earn my keep…again…"

~*~*~*~

Tasuki parked the tow truck in front of the woman's car when he finally found her. She was leaning on the side of the car with her arms crossed. The car didn't look that old so he wondered what was wrong with it. 

He got out and walked over to her car. "You called for a tow truck?"

"Yeah…damn thing stopped and now it won't start…" She muttered.

"Can you pop the hood?" She nodded and got back in. "How old's the car?" He asked as he opened it up to check it out.

"A couple of years I think." She got out again looked in with him. His bright red hair surprised her. "Is your hair naturally that color?"

"Yeah." He poked around the engine. "Why?"

His voice was sounding more familiar. "Tasuki?"

He was surprised she knew his name. Once again, he lifted his head to fast and the back of his head hit the roof. "Ah! Shit!" He rubbed his head and looked at her. "Ayame?"

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry, Tasuki!" She cringed. "How bad did that hurt?"

"Eh…2nd time today. I'm getting used to it…" He muttered and shook his head to get rid of the pain. "My fault anyway."

"I didn't know you were a mechanic." She looked at him with wide eyes. "Lemme see your head. I hope you didn't get a bruise…" She reached out to grab him.

"I never mentioned it before but I kinda fell into it…and I'm fine." He moved away from her hand. "No need to look at my head."

"But if you hit it twice, you probably have at least a bump." She went to grab his arm again.

He moved again. "Believe me, I've done worse. A lot worse." He thought about all the broken bones Tamahome had given him when he was evil.

"Come on! Just lemme look!" She grabbed at him one more time and caught him this time.

"Quit it! You want me to look at your car or not?" He squirmed in her grip. "I'll put ice on it later if it'll make you feel better!"

"What's the matter with you? I just wanna see!" She pulled him down so his head was closer to her eye level.

"Women…" He muttered when he finally gave up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She rifled through his hair a bit and found a big bump on the back of his head.

"OW! Don't touch it!" He recoiled from her. "And I didn't mean anything bad by it. It's just you've got this overprotective mother thing going on." He went back to the car engine.

"I do not!" She protested. "Even if I did, what's wrong with that? You have a bad relationship with your mother or something?"

He looked up at her and smirked. "Yep. I ran away from home 5 years ago."

"Oh!" She covered her mouth with her hand. "Well, I blew that one."

"Yep." He chuckled. "You sure did."

"Shut up you…you…"

"Wonderful mechanic who's in control of what happens to your car at the moment?" He gave her a fanged smirk.

She blushed and tried to hide it. "Maybe I'll call you wonderful if you fix my car."

"Well, it's nothing I can't fix here. Just a loose wire."

"Are you serious? That's what killed my car?"

"It happens." He went back to the truck to get a few tools.

"I hate this car."

He came back. "I'd rather you hate the car and not me."

~*~*~*~

Ruri ran back to the boys' building. "Now which window was that guy in? Oh yeah…" She went into the building. 

"Can I help you miss?" The landlady came out of an office as she was coming in.

"Maybe…I was looking for someone who lives on the 3rd floor of this building. He's a musician I think."

"Oh, I know who you mean. I can't think of his name off hand, but he left from work a little while ago."

"I missed him? When will he come back?"

"Not till late. You're better off trying again tomorrow before noon."

"Okay. I really want to meet that guy. He's so good…"

"He is very talented. He lives in apartment 3G"

"Do you know where he works? I'd really like to meet him as soon as possible."

"I know he works in a doctors' office, but that's about it."

_'Somebody doesn't know her tenants…no name, no work place, how does she keep in contact with them?'_ "Well, thanks anyway. I'll try later then."

"Alright dear."

Ruri left the building. "Figures…" She mumbled to herself as she headed down the street. "I really did want to meet him…" She went into the park to take a short cut.

~*~*~*~

Tasuki finished fixing Ayame's car. "Try it now."

She turned the key and it started up fine. "So what's this gonna cost me?"

"Nothin'."

"What? Are you sure?"

"It was just a loose wire. It's not really worth it to use the paper I'd have to write the bill on." He shrugged. 

"Really? Okay…if you say so."

"See ya then." He began to head back to the truck.

"Oh, one more thing."

"Huh?" He turned back to her.

"You are a wonderful mechanic." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to her car. She smiled and waved. "Later!"

Tasuki was left dumbfounded as she drove off. _'Shit…I'm getting soft or somethin'…'_ He climbed back into the truck and went back to the garage.

~*~*~*~

Later that night, Ruri called up Ayame.

"Mushi mushi? Kurogawa residence. Ayame speaking."

~Hey, it's me.~

"Hey Ruri. What's up?"

~Man…I was running around in circles today…~

"What happened?"

~You know that class I've been taking that ends around 2?~

"What about it?"

~Well, when was going home today, I heard the most beautiful music ever coming out of an apartment window.~

"The most beautiful ever?" Ayame sat on her couch. "Don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration?"

~Nu uh! I've never heard anything like it! I wanted to find the guy who was playing so bad, but I didn't get a chance to.~

"Why not?"

~The land lady said he left for work by the time I got there and couldn't tell me anything else about him!~

"You serious? No name?"

~Nope. Makes you wonder, don't it?~

"I'll say."

Kohana walked in on her sister's conversation. "Who called?"

"Ruri."

Kohana hopped onto the couch with Ayame and another hand set. "Hi Ruri!"

~Hi Kohana. You take another phone?~

"Uh huh! Ruri, guess who fixed ne-chan's car today!" 

~Who?~

"Guess!"

"Kohana, it's not important."

~Your car broke down?~

"Yeah but it was no big deal."

"Yeah it was! 'Cause Tasuki came and fixed it!" 

~Really? He's a mechanic?~

"Yeah. A good one too."

~So is the bill murder?~

"Tas-chan did it for free! Isn't he nice? I think he likes ne-chan!"

~Is she telling the truth? He really did it for nothing? Tas-chan?~

"Yeah…but nothing was seriously wrong with it. He said it wasn't worth the paper he'd need to write the bill. Don't ask about Tas-chan…"

~Well, you gotta admit, it was still nice of him…~

"True…even if I did make him bash his head on the hood of the car…"

~You did what?!?!~

"It was an accident!" Ayame protested. "I didn't realize it was him until he was looking at the engine. I said his name and he got up a little too fast."

~Was he mad?~

"No. He likes ne-chan too much to get mad at her!" Kohana giggled.

"Gimme that phone." Ayame snatched the handset from her younger sister.

"Hey!" Kohana made a jump for it.

"Come on Kohana! It's time for bed." Ayame picked up Kohana. "Ruri, can you hang on for a sec?"

~Sure.~

Ayame got Kohana to go to bed after a few minutes of pleading and a quick bedtime story from her new favorite book. Then she picked up the phone again. "Still there?"

~Yeah. She in bed?~

"Finally."

~What finally got her to bed?~

"I read her another part of that fairy tale she likes."

~I'm surprised she's still interested in that one. Most kids don't have attention spans long enough for a book like that. You've been reading it to her for like 2 weeks.~

"It's a good book though. Emperors, bandits, gods…good versus evil, love and betrayal. I love the book as much as she does. It's got what I want in a good story."

~It's just a book. And that sounds soooo sappy.~

"I know. I know…"

~So tell me more about your meeting with Tasuki. Did he look at good then as he did this morning?~

"What?!?!"

~You _cannot_ deny that Tasuki is one _fine_ guy. Even though he isn't really _my_ type, I still like to look.~

"I know. _Amiboshi_ is more your type." She giggled.

~Ha. Ha. Whatever, now spill! I wanna know how he looked!~

"Okay, okay…" She paused. "He did look _really_ good. He has this old white t-shirt on and these tight jeans that were kinda ripped and stained, but oh God! _He looked good_! It's a good look for him."

~So are you gonna go out with him or not? Sounds like you want to.~

"I do. I really do…shoot…I meant to ask him about that…"

~Going out?~

"Well, part of it. I told him I'd go out with him if he got Amiboshi to help you watch Kohana. I meant to ask Tasuki if he asked Amiboshi. I completely forgot."

~Not your fault. You must have been to busy looking at those tight jeans of his.~

Ayame snorted when Ruri giggled. "Not funny!"

~Oh but it is!~

"Do you think that would be alright with you though? You know watching Kohana with Amiboshi?"

~What? Oh totally! Amiboshi's so cute. I'd be happy with any time I get to have with him.~

"I hope he can get Amiboshi to do it. I do wanna go out with him…"

~Amiboshi's nice. He should agree.~

"Are you gonna look for the mystery musician again tomorrow?"

~I think so. I really want to meet that guy.~

"What if he's mean? Or ugly?"

~He can't be mean. Or ugly. His music was too beautiful.~

Ayame made a gagging sound. "Ugh…that was so sweet I think I got cavities! Could you sound any more like a fairy tale damsel in distress?"

~Shut up!~

"Sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Maybe I'll join you on your musician hunt tomorrow."

~Why? So you can see if he's ugly or not?~

"No! I just want to see who you're so enthralled with. Maybe he is cute. I do like Tasuki, but I can still look, right?"

~Oh course, girl!~

They both giggled and hung up.

Ayame smiled and went to get changed for bed.

~*~*~*~

Tasuki stood at the freezer looking for an ice pack. He found one and wrapped it in a dishtowel. Amiboshi walked into the kitchen as Tasuki sat at the table and put it on the back of his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I hit my head twice today."

"On what?"

"A couple of car hoods."

"Ow." Amiboshi grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat with him. "Bruise?"

"Nah…just a bump. And I've had worse. My ego's hurt more than my head. The second time I hit my head it was in front of Ayame…"

"Really? What happened?"

Tasuki recalled his workday to the younger seishi except for the part where Ayame kissed him.

"That's definitely an ego buster…"

"Tell me about it…"

"Did you _really_ not have to bill Ayame?"

"Well…yes and no. It really wasn't much work but I could have billed her…"

"And you didn't because?"

"I gave her a break okay?"

"It'd be more convincing if you admitted you like her."

Tasuki groaned and tossed a dishtowel into Amiboshi's face.

"Would you cut that out?!?!" Amiboshi growled angrily.

"What? This?" Tasuki whipped another at him and laughed.

"Yeah! That!" Amiboshi balled one up and tossed it back at Tasuki.

Tasuki swatted down the towel with his free hand. "Are you free Saturday evening?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Would you wanna help Ruri watch Kohana while I take Ayame out?"

"You two make plans already? Remember, sharing is caring!"

"So is not busting your nose." Tasuki sneered. "But anyway…she agreed to go out for a night if you'd help Ruri watch Kohana."

"I see. Well…" He paused for a moment, thinking. "Sure. I'll do it."

"Cool. I'll call Ayame in the morning and see if this'll work out then."

"Alright." Amiboshi got up from the table. "I'm going to bed then."

"Night."

"Tasuki and Ayame! Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Amiboshi began to run when he heard Tasuki growl and his chair move across the kitchen floor.

"AMIBOSHI! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!!!!"

Amiboshi laughed and made it to his room before Tasuki could rip his head off. 

"If you kill me, you can't go out with Ayame!"

"Dammit Amiboshi! That's blackmail!" Tasuki pounded on Amiboshi's door.

"No way! I'm just trying to keep my head!"

"You wouldn't be in danger of losing it if you hadn't opened your big mouth!"

"Go to sleep Tasuki! It's late!"

"Fine! But you better watch it!" Tasuki left Amiboshi alone, though he was still royally pissed off. _'Of all the seishi there were…why the hell is it me and him?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, what did y'all think? Review please! Next time: Ruri finds her little musician and everyone has an interesting night out!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	3. A talk in the apartment

  Disclaimer: Still nothing but the girls. 

            Jamie, I could never think you're crazy. After all, I'm the one that gave Tasuki the ripped jeans. Hee hee.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayame struggled to get Kohana into her clothes. "Come on Kohana! We're gonna be late! You've got to get to daycare!"

"Do I _have_ to?" She reluctantly put her arms up so Ayame could get her shirt on. "I wanna see Ruri's musician!"

"We'll tell you all about him if we meet him, okay?"

"Fine…" Kohana followed her sister to the door.

Outside, a deep green car honked impatiently.

Ayame and Kohana hurried outside. Ayame opened the back door and began buckling up Kohana. "Wanna be anymore impatient?"

Ruri sighed. "I'm sorry…I don't wanna miss him this time!"

Ayame swung into the front seat. "I don't think there's any danger of that…"

"I hope you're right." Ruri pulled out of the drive way and towards Kohana's daycare provider.

"Are you sure I can't come?" Kohana bounced in the back seat.

"Kohana, we don't know anything about this guy. You can come see him if he's alright with it." Ayame tried to calm her sister. 

"Okay, okay…I'll wait. You better not hold out on me if he's cool though…"

"We promise. You'll get all the juicy details!" Ruri smiled. 

"Yay!"

After dropping Kohana off, Ruri sped towards the building.

"Are you sure you're going within the speed limit?" Ayame tried to look at the speedometer. 

"Of course! Relax!" Ruri smiled and waved off her friend's concern.

"Whenever you say relax, I can't help but get more tense…"

"I'm not Kohana. You don't need to worry about me!"

Ayame gripped the handle above her head. "Who said I was worried about you? I'm worried about me!"

"Oh you!" Ruri laughed and found the parking lot of the building. "Here we are!"

"This one? We should have gotten here in twice the time it took you…are you sure of your speed?"

"Well…no…but we didn't get caught right?"

"That's so not the right way to look at it…"

"Well, that's my way…"

"Oh man…you'll be the death of me yet…"

"Probably…" Ruri giggled and unlocked the car doors. "Now let's go find him!" She quickly got out.

"Wow, you're in a rush." Ayame calmly got out.

"Sugar and adrenaline are a deadly combo, my friend!" Ruri ran towards the front of the builing.

"She will be the death of me!" Ayame sighed and hurried after Ruri. 

Ayame found Ruri standing in front of the building. "Aren't you going in?"

"Shh!" Ruri held up her hand. "Listen! He's playing again…" She murmured dreamily.

Ayame tilted her head up to listen. Even through the cars running by and people talking around her, she could hear the flute from the upper level. "Oh wow…he is good. You weren't kidding…"

"I know…" Ruri smiled. "At least I won't miss him this time. Come on!" Ruri grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her inside.

"Woah!" Ayame got a little to caught up in listening to the flute and almost lost her balance.

Ruri looked around for the elevator or a staircase. The landlady appeared again. 

"Back again are you? Well you made it this time. He's home."

"I know…I heard him playing. You said it was 3G right?"

"Yes, dear. Have fun." She smiled. "His roommate might not like visitors this early though…"

"Sure, ma'am. We'll be careful." Ruri once again dragged Ayame down the hall.

"Will you stop that? I can walk fine on my own!" Ayame tried to slow her down.

~*~*~*~

Inside the apartment, Tasuki sat in the living room listening to Amiboshi play. He liked being able to listen to Amiboshi play without fear of falling asleep or being in immense pain. He went got up to get a bottle of water when he heard somebody at the door.

"You knock!"

"No! You!"

"Why me?"

"It was you're idea to try to meet him! Don't tell me you're chickening out!"

"Now I'm nervous!"

"How bad can he be?"

Tasuki raised an eyebrow and went to open the door. "What's going on out here?"

"Tasuki?" Both girls yelped in surprise.

"Yeah…hi…" He was even more confused. "How'd you get here?"

"Wait! Who's playing that music? It wasn't you, right?" Ruri asked quickly.

"Well, that was rude!" Ayame smacked Ruri in the back of her head.

"Hey!"

"Well, no it wasn't me…Amiboshi's in his room playing right now…"

"That's Amiboshi?!?!" Ruri squeaked.

"Yes…yes it was…" Tasuki rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Ruri asked.

"Yes…really…"

"Really?"

"I said yes already!" Tasuki was getting really annoyed now. "His room's down the hall…go bother him…" He stepped aside so Ruri could go inside.

"Well, I don't think I can apologize enough for that…" Ayame shook her head in dismay. 

"Eh…I don't care…" Tasuki drank some of his water. "You want something to drink?"

"No thanks. I'm good." She stepped inside and Tasuki closed the door behind her.

"How long does she plan on being here?" He led her into the living room.

"Until she realizes she's gonna be late for work and drags me out of here before I can say bye."

"I see…"

Ruri found Amiboshi's door. It was mostly closed but she could see him sitting at the window playing again. _'Wow…I knew he'd be cute…'_ All she could do was stand there and stare at him. _'Okay…now that I'm here, what do I do? Do I just walk in?'_

Tasuki and Ayame watched her from the living room.

"Great…she dragged me all the way here and now she does nothing?" Ayame sighed. 

Tasuki sighed. "Be right back…" Tasuki left Ayame in the living room and went to where Ruri was.

He stood behind Ruri for a moment. "Yo Amiboshi! You got company!" Before Ruri could protest, Tasuki unceremoniously shoved her through the slightly open door.

Amiboshi blinked in surprise when Ruri tumbled into his room. "Tasuki! You push to hard!" She picked herself up off the floor and dusted herself off. "Uh…hi, Amiboshi…"

"Hey…" Amiboshi put his flute down. "I don't mean to sound rude, but uh…what are you doing here?"

"Well…I heard you playing yesterday and uh…I wanted to see…uh…who was playing…I came yesterday but you were already gone."

"Oh…well, it's just me…" He shrugged. "Nothing spectacular about me."

"But you play so well! I've never heard anyone play like you!"

He blushed. "It's not really a big deal…"

"Yes it is! I was stunned when I heard you yesterday! Could you play something else? Please?" She blushed as she approached him. _'Wow…he must think I'm an idiot now…I'm babbling like a moron…'_

"Sure…I don't see why not. You can sit anywhere you can find room. My room's a little messy…"

"It's okay. Nobody's room is all that clean…" She smoothed out his sheets and took a seat on his bed.

Amiboshi took a deep breath and began to play again.

Ayame sat in the living room with Tasuki. "You know, you shouldn't have pushed her like that…" Ayame tried to sound mad, but she found it funny.

"Come on. She never would have gone in otherwise. Besides you're not that mad at me. You're still laughing." He smirked.

"I know. I know…" She smiled. "Oh! Speaking of Amiboshi and Ruri, did you ask him if he'd help Ruri watch Kohana?"

"Oh, yeah. I did. Last night. He said it would be fine."

"That's great!"

Tasuki smiled. "So are you free Saturday?"

"Lemme think…" Ayame paused. "Yeah, I think so."

"Where should I pick you up?" 

"Got some paper?"

"Yeah. Here." He grabbed a piece of paper and pen lying on the table next to him.

Ayame scribbled down an address. "What should I wear?"

"Uh…whatever you want I guess." Tasuki shrugged. He didn't know a damn thing about women's clothes in his world, much less the real world.

"Oh come on. I don't wanna accidentally over dress or under dress. What are you wearing?" Ayame gave him the paper.

"I haven't looked yet."

Ayame sighed. "Man…do men ever plan for anything?"

"It's not that we _never_ plan. Women just plan so much that it seems like men never plan."

"We do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Well…maybe a little." Tasuki raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, okay. You win…we do plan a lot…"

"That's better." Tasuki smirked. "But I'll probably just grab something out of the closet."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to look wrong." She stood up and pulled him up. "Come on. I'll pick out something for you."

"Huh?" Tasuki was surprised as she made him lead her to his room. "They're just clothes."

"I already told you, I don't want to over or under dress."

"Why not just wear something comfortable? That's how I go…"

"Be quiet and open up your closet!" 

He was taken aback, but didn't feel like arguing anymore so he opened up his closet and a couple of drawers.

Amiboshi finished the piece he was playing and looked up at Ruri.

"That was just…wow…" She smiled.

"I still don't see what the big deal is."

"I wish I could play an instrument! I'm so musically declined it isn't funny! Well…Ayame would say it is…but it takes a lot of talent to play that well."

"Thanks." He blushed. 

"Sure." 

"So…have you and Ayame been friends a long time?" Amiboshi was at a loss for conversation.

"Yeah…since we were like 5, I think. We always hung around each other. What about you and Tasuki? You seem to be really good friends."

"Me and Tasuki? We're not really that close…" _'Friends? I hardly think he'd like it if I called us friends…'_

"Really? You've got to be pretty close to be roommates." Ruri cocked her head to one side.

"Well, we did grow up kinda close and we knew of each other, but we were never really friends. We ended up on the same flight over here and just decided to share rent." _'Well, that was half the truth…hope she buys it…'_

"Huh…you guys really do seem like friends now though…"

"We used to be friends a few years ago…then I kinda stabbed him in the back…not really on purpose, but I still did…he should hold it against me more than he does…"

"Maybe Tasuki's more forgiving than you thought…"

"He never struck me as the forgiving type…"

"You never really know a person until you room with them. You should have seen me and Ayame the first time we went on a trip together by ourselves and had to share a room." She laughed. "Every little thing she did bothered me, everything I did bothered her. But after it happened I think we were even closer." 

Amiboshi smiled. _'Wow…she's so cute when she smiles…'_ "Tasuki didn't like my brother much either…"

"You have a brother?"

"Uh…had…he's dead now…" Amiboshi shrugged. 

Ruri gasped. "Oh God…I'm sorry…were you guys really close?"

"Twins…"

Ruri covered her mouth in horror. "Oh jeez…I'm really sorry for bringing it up…"

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore… and I brought it up…not you." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh…okay… let's change the subject. Did Tasuki ask you about watching Kohana?"

"Oh yeah. I think he's gonna take her out on Saturday."

"That's great! Ayame could really use a night out! Thanks Amiboshi!" Ruri hugged him.

His cheeks flared up. "Uh…sure. No problem…"

Ayame flipped through Tasuki's clothes. "Why's most of your stuff red and black?"

"It just is. Is there a problem with red and black?" He shrugged.

"No…I was just wondering…" She would pull things out of the closet, look at them then throw them back in.

"Do you take this long to pick out clothes for yourself?"

"Occasionally." She finally settled on an outfit for him. "How's this?" She handed him a pair of black jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a button up black t-shirt to wear over it.

"Looks fine to me."

"Alright then. Now let's check out your shoes." She almost got to the floor of the closet when he grabbed her.

"Oh hell no! You're not going through my shoes too! I've got a pair of black boots that'll be fine." He pulled her up.

She gave him a pouty face but then looked at him thoughtfully.

"What?"

"You remind me of a character in a book…"

He almost choked for a second. "Do I?"

"Yeah. It's this book I've been reading to Kohana. It's really good."

"What's it called?"

"Umm…" She paused. "You know…I can't think of the title. I don't think it's on the cover."

"What's it about?"

"It's this story about some girl from a foreign land who has to gather 7 warriors of some god to save a kingdom. I suck at book summaries. It really is a good book though."

Tasuki swallowed hard. _'Oh man…she couldn't be talking about the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho could she?'_

"Something wrong? You look a little pale?"

"What? No…I'm fine…I was just thinking. That book sounds familiar. I may have read it when I was younger."

"You think?"

"I said maybe. I'm not quite sure."

"Well, I should go drag Ruri out of Amiboshi's room." Ayame looked at her watch. "We've gotta get going."

"Alright. I'll see you Saturday then?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "See ya later."

"See ya." He leaned in closer to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Ayame was a little surprised and accidentally turned her head towards his. She let out a little gasp when she felt his hand brush against her waist, but she liked it. She let Tasuki kiss her for a moment before pulling back. "Saturday…right…" She licked her lips then very slowly left his room.

Tasuki stood there for a moment. _'What the hell did I just do?'_

Ruri and Amiboshi chatted happily until Ayame appeared in the doorway. "Ruri, we gotta go. You met your little musician, now we gotta go to work."

Ruri made a face at Ayame. "Fine, fine. See ya Saturday Amiboshi."

"Bye." Amiboshi smiled at Ruri.

Tasuki and Amiboshi walked to girls to the door and said bye.

"Hey, Tasuki…you okay? You look pale…"

_'Well, I ain't tellin' him I kissed her…' _"Well, I just found out something interesting…"

"What?"

"I think Ayame's been reading the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho to Kohana as a bedtime story…"

"You think?"

"Ayame said I reminded her of a character in a book she's reading to Kohana. I _am_ a character in a book dammit…"

"So what do we do?" Amiboshi looked at his enemy turned roommate.

" I don't know. I'm not really sure if it really is the book…"

They stood silently for a moment. "Keep Ayame out late…" Amiboshi said suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"If you keep her out, Ruri and I will have to put Kohana to bed. Maybe I can get Kohana to show me the book."

"Sounds good. I just hope Ayame doesn't decide we're out too late."

"Don't let her see any clocks. Or as few as possible…"

"When did you get so good at making plans?" Tasuki raised an eyebrow.

"Eh…I try…" He smiled and shrugged. "So what did you and Ayame talk about?"

"Stuff…"

"Stuff?"

"She demanded that she find something for me to wear Saturday since I hadn't decided on what to wear."

"You of all people should know never to admit you haven't planned ahead to a girl."

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yep." They went back to the living room. 

"You know what's funny?"

"Huh?"

"I really haven't given much thought to going home lately…"

"Really? Huh…now that I think about it…neither have I…"

"You think we're getting to used to life here?"

"I dunno…I guess…I have been starting to wonder whether or not I even want to go back…"

"You happier here?"

"I think I am…"

~*~*~*~

Ayame was still in a daze from Tasuki's kiss as Ruri drove her back home. 

"You alright? You haven't said anything since we left the guys apartment…"

"I'm fine…" Ayame looked out the window and spoke rather dreamily.

"You sound half asleep…"

"Then I don't wanna wake up…"

"What?" Ruri stared at her funny. "What _did_ you and Tasuki do while I was with Amiboshi?"

"Stop thinking like that…we didn't do anything bad…he just kissed me…" Her lips curved up into a genuine smile.

"He did? Really?" Ruri's jaw dropped. "So that's what's making you smile like that…"

"Smile like what?" Ayame snapped out of her dreamy state so she could stare at Ruri.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you give a real smile. Kohana found the right guy for once. Tasuki is healthy for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've dedicated all you time to work, school and Kohana since your parents died. You never give yourself a moment to enjoy life. Tasuki's making you remember what life it about."

"I wouldn't say that…I've only known him a few days. Who knows if this will actually work out…"

"Hey, listen to your best friend. You need a night off and Tasuki is just the guy to help. He seems so sweet and cute to boot."

"What about Amiboshi?"

"What about him?"

"Any plans for Saturday?"

"Yeah well, I dunno. We might take Kohana out to eat…"

"I didn't mean plans for Kohana…" Ayame smirked.

"Amiboshi and I barely know each other! We wouldn't go that far!"

"I'm not saying you would. I'm just wondering what you two will do after Kohana goes to sleep."

"Well, we might watch some movies…"

"Lights on or off?"

"Probably on…"

"Not if you want him to kiss you. Dark is always better if you want that little chance that he could kiss you."

"My God Ayame! Are you plotting to get me and Amiboshi together?"

"Well, it couldn't hurt. Let's face it, Amiboshi is the cutest, sweetest guy you've met in a long time…"

"I know…I don't do the greatest job of picking guys, but they aren't that bad…are they?"

"Some no. Most yes."

"Ouchies!" Ruri stuck her tongue out at Ayame.

"You know I'm right."

"Fine, fine. So what are you wearing Saturday?"

"I was thinking about my black capris but I don't think I have a nice shirt to wear."

"We'll have to grab something for you tonight then."

"I guess so…I'll look around my closet first though."

"I say we shop, but if you want to look, fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Review please!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	4. A much needed night out

Disclaimer: Do I still have to say I own nothing? I think you guys get it now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayame stared at her self in the mirror for the longest time. She wore a pair of black sandals, black capris and a red, sleeveless, button down top that stopped just at the waistband of her capris that she bought the night she and Tasuki made their date. She also wore a red beaded chocker. Her long black hair was pulled up into a tight bun.

"Are you still staring at yourself? You look fine!" Ruri poked her head in Ayame's room. "Amiboshi and Tasuki will be here soon!" 

"I'll be there soon!" Ayame waved off her friend and frowned at her reflection. _'I am way to self conscious…I look fine, don't I?'_ She wrinkled her nose and pulled out the bobby pins hair ties that were nearly pulling her hair out by the roots. Her hair fell silently to her waist. _'That looks better.'_ She tosses the hair ties onto a table, shook out her hair a bit and left the room to join Kohana and Ruri.

Ruri looked very pretty in her blue sandals, jeans and blue peasant top. She wore a leather cord around her neck with a blue pendant outlined in silver. Nothing all that fancy considering she and Amiboshi weren't actually going out, they were just watching Kohana. 

Kohana smiled when her sister came out. "Ne-chan, you look so pretty!" 

"Thanks, Kohana."

"I'm sure Tasuki will say the same thing." Ruri smirked. 

"Shut up Ruri! I just wanted to look nice!"

"You so wanted to dress to impress!" 

"Oh? And what about you? You're dressed for a little more than babysitting." Ayame retorted.

Ruri made a face. "Oh you…"

"Ayame, think I should go to bed early so Ruri and Ami-kun can have some private time?" Kohana giggled.

Ayame laughed when Ruri blushed. "You know, maybe you should stay up with them. You'll have to be their chaperone." Ayame knelt down and smoothed out her sister's hair.

"Guys!" Ruri blushed furiously.

The other two girls laughed even harder.

~*~*~*~

"So where do you plan on taking Ayame tonight?" Amiboshi glanced over at Tasuki in the driver's seat.

"Movie, dinner, I think there's a concert in the park tonight. We might stop there if she doesn't want to go home." Tasuki stepped on the brake at a red light. "You and Ruri?"

"Well, we'll just be hanging around the house so I dunno if things will be all that interesting."

"There's probably something on TV." He stepped on the gas again.

"Probably…"

"Did you bring your flute? Kohana would probably like to hear you play."

"Oh yeah. I did." Amiboshi stared out the window.

"You nervous?"

"Yeah…I've never really done anything like this before…" He sighed.

"Well, too late for regrets now. We're here." Tasuki parked in front of the small house Ayame and Kohana lived in.

"Oh jeez…" Amiboshi took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Come on. You can't be that nervous…"

"Lay off, will you?" Amiboshi muttered.

"Okay, okay. No need to get touchy." Tasuki rolled his eyes and hopped up the front step. He was wearing the outfit Ayame told him to wear earlier that week.

"Sorry…" Amiboshi shifted from foot to foot. He was wearing sneakers, khaki cargo pants and a long sleeve black shirt with a light blue t-shirt over it. His coat was draped over his arm.

Tasuki knocked on the door. Kohana opened it up. "Hi!"

"Hey, Kohana." Tasuki and Amiboshi smiled at the little girl.

"Ayame's almost ready. Ruri decided she didn't like her hair a minute ago so she's makin' Ayame fix it." She let them in.

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "How long will it take?"

"I dunno. Ruri's never happy with her hair. I'll go look." Kohana skipped off.

"Ow! Ayame! You're pulling to hard!"

"This coming from the girl who almost yanked my hair out putting it up?"

The guys looked at each other when they heard Ruri yelling at Ayame. Amiboshi hung up his coat on a spare hook.

"I said I was sorry." A moment of silence. "I don't like that either."

"Why did you decide you didn't like the first one? I thought that was fine!"

"It didn't look right."

"Oh! Just leave it down then! I gotta go!"

A rather frustrated Ayame came around the corner. "Oh! Hi guys. I didn't hear you come in."

"We just got here." Amiboshi smiled.

Tasuki smiled when he saw Ayame. "You look great, Ayame."

"Thanks." She smiled back. "Ready?" She grabbed a small black purse from a side table.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Ruri came into the front hall, her hair down. 

"H…hi…" Amiboshi stuttered.

"Hi…" Ruri looked him up and down. _'Oh wow…he's cute…'_ "So…what do you want to do?"

He shrugged. "I dunno…did you have anything in mind?"

"Not really. Wanna see what's on TV?" She nervously pushed her hair behind her ears.

Kohana looked up at her two babysitters. _'Hopeless…'_ She shook her head. "Can we play a game?"

"Sure." Ruri was glad Kohana spoke up. 

"What do you want to play?" Amiboshi asked.

"Umm…Hide and Seek!" She said happily.

Ruri and Amiboshi looked at each other and smiled. "Okay."

~*~*~*~

"So where are we going?" Ayame watched Tasuki drive.

"Movies." 

"What are we seeing?"

"What do you want to see?"

"Well, there's a movie I wanted to see, but you wouldn't like it."

"What is it?"

"It's a romance movie. Definitely not for a guy."

"I think I could suffer through one."

"I highly doubt that."

"What? You don't think I could?"

"No." She giggled.

He feigned a hurt face. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come off it! Guys have never liked romance movies!"

"We suffer through them occasionally!"

"Occasionally?"

"Okay, okay! Almost never. But one or two never hurt."

"Tasuki, you're a prince."

He almost burst out laughing. "Hardly…"

"Any guy who willingly goes to a chick flick is a prince." She smiled.

"If you say so…" Tasuki pulled into a parking space in the theatre lot. "Well, here we are."

~*~*~*~

"Amiboshi! This is my spot!" Ruri hissed at him while they both crouched in the closet.

"How was I supposed to know? Besides, it's too late to move now. She's looking for us now." Amiboshi hissed back.

Kohana crept near the closet. She contained her giggles when she heard the two arguing inside the closet. _'It couldn't hurt to let them stay there…'_ She continued on as if she never heard them.

Ruri couldn't have been more thankful for the darkness of the closet. She could feel her face heating up and knew she was probably bright red. She couldn't believe she was this close to him in such a small space.

_'Man…how'd I get myself into this?'_ Amiboshi questioned himself as he tried to keep his balance while crouching. He didn't want to make a lot of noise or bump into Ruri. _'All this for a little kid's game of Hide and Seek…'_

Minutes passed as if they were hours, then Ruri spoke up. "Umm…Amiboshi?" She spoke in a slightly panicked whisper.

"What?"

"I think I'm falling!"

"What?" Amiboshi squeaked.

Without much warning, Ruri fell into Amiboshi's arms. He had no choice but to catch her. Her body was pressed against his. "Whoops…" She was wondering if Amiboshi could tell her face was so red.

"Oh jeez…" Amiboshi knew his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Amiboshi…I think I'm stuck…" Ruri tried to push herself out of his arms, but something was keeping her down.

"So what do we do?" He could see her bright green eyes shine even in the dark of the closet. She was nervous and embarrassed, not to say he wasn't either.

"I think we have to wait for Kohana…" Ruri was becoming aware of just how close she was to Amiboshi. She could feel his warm breath on her face. _'Shoot! Kohana's supposed to be good at Hide and Seek! She should have found us by now!'_

"How long do you think she'll take?" He swallowed hard.

"I…I don't know…" She looked at his face. His eye color was indistinguishable in the dark, but it was still pretty. "Amiboshi?"

"Yeah?"

"What color are you eyes?"

"Purple. Why?"

"They're pretty…" She whispered.

"Oh…" He felt himself breathe harder. _'Oh man…oh man…'_

Suddenly he bent his head down and kissed Ruri. His eyes closed, hers widened. __

_'What's he doing?'_

_'Am I making a mistake?'_

_'He's a good kisser…'_

_'She's not pulling away…'_

The couple stayed kissing in the closet. While they kissed, Kohana decided to open the door, not knowing they were kissing.

"Found you guys!" She flung the door open and saw the two teens kissing.

They flew apart from each other when they heard her voice and tumbled out of the closet. They were both very red.

Kohana could barely stifle her giggles. She could tell they were happy even if they were embarrassed at the thought of being found kissing by a 6 year old. 

"Kohana! What took you so long?" Ruri scrambled to her feet.

"Guess you guys were too well hidden." Kohana shrugged.

Amiboshi said nothing as he got up. He was still thinking about the feel of her lips against his. _'I shouldn't have enjoyed that as much as I did…'_

"Wanna play again?" Kohana asked.

"No!" They both yelled.

Amiboshi tried to make that sound nicer. "That is to say…one game is enough for the night, right Ruri?"

"Uh yeah…one game…"

"So now what?" Kohana asked.

"You hungry? We could find a snack or something." Ruri suggested.

"Ayame bought ice cream yesterday!" 

Amiboshi picked Kohana up. "Is sugar a good thing for you?" He asked teasingly.

"Ayame says I shouldn't have too much…"

"But Ayame's not here is she?" Ruri smirked. "Let's eat!" She led Amiboshi to the kitchen and got out the carton of chocolate ice cream.

Kohana ran to a drawer and got out some spoons.

~*~*~*~

Ayame stared up at the movie screen with only mild interest.

Tasuki leaned over. "Don't like the movie?"

"It's okay…it doesn't live up to the reviews…"

He grinned. "I know how to make it more interesting."

"How?"

"See that couple down there?" He pointed.

She looked a few rows down and saw a couple making out. It crossed her mind that he may try the same thing. If he did, she'd smack him and leave. "Yeah, so?" She asked a little icily. 

"Watch." Tasuki grabbed a few pieces of popcorn from their bucket.

She realized what he was going to do. "Tasuki! Don't!" She hissed at him.

It was too late. He tossed the popcorn down, hitting the couple right in the nose. He snickered. Ayame giggled. "Tasuki! You're awful!"

"You're laughing again!"

The couple stopped kissing long enough to look back at whoever threw the popcorn. Ayame and Tasuki looked back up at the screen as if they knew nothing. She elbowed him.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Movie's boring." He grabbed more popcorn.

"Quit it!"

"You wanna try?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…" 

"Then do it." He grinned and gave her the bucket. 

"Are you sure?"

"What are they gonna do? Glare at us?"

She paused for a moment then grabbed some of the popcorn. "Are you sure?"

"Come on." He nudged her.

"Fine…" She bit her lip and threw the popcorn.

~*~*~*~

Ruri tossed her spoon into the box. "Is it all gone?"

Ami looked at the box. "Yeah…" He slouched back.

"Yummy!" Kohana put her spoon down.

"Did we eat the whole thing?" Amiboshi stared at his spoon in amazement.

"Uh huh…" Both girls moaned.

Amiboshi picked up the carton and the spoons. "I don't think I ever wanna see ice cream again…" He tossed out the box, rinsed off the spoons and washed his hands.

"I like ice cream." Kohana smiled. 

"Maybe too much." Ruri began to wash her hands after drying Kohana's. "I think you ate half the thing." She grinned. 

"Did not!" Kohana retorted.

Amiboshi laughed and picked her up. "I think you did…"

"Ami-kun!"

"Let's go see what's on TV." Ruri laughed. 

Kohana sat on Amiboshi's shoulders as they went into the living room. "You sure you haven't had too much sugar?" Amiboshi looked up at her.

"I'm fine!" She held onto his hair.

Ruri looked through a stack of junk on a table and found the remote. "Here we go!" She sat on the couch.

Amiboshi was about to sit next to her when Kohana hopped up between them. "I should sit here so you and Ami-kun don't kiss again while the TV's on!" She giggled.

Amiboshi and Ruri blushed and tried not to look at each other. Ruri fumbled with the remote and began flipping though the channels. "Just say stop if you see something you wanna watch."

After a few minutes, Ruri found an animated movie Kohana wanted to watch.

~*~*~*~

Ayame and Tasuki left the movie theater laughing incredibly hard.

"I can't believe you got that girl right in the eye!" Tasuki had to stop walking so he could breathe.

"I didn't mean too!" She said in between giggles.

"It was a good shot!"

"They were so mad!"

"Well, a movie theatre isn't a place to make out. It's a place to throw popcorn at people who think it's a place to make out!" He wrapped his arm around her waist as they laughed and walked.

"That's one way to look at it." She smiled. They headed out to Tasuki's car. "So where we going next?"

"Dinner." He opened the car door for her. "So what'd you think of the movie?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I don't know. I wasn't watching it."

"Too busy throwing popcorn?" He laughed.

"Yes. And it's your fault!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"And I'm damn proud of it." He grinned and started up the car.

"You are the strangest guy I've ever met…"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She smiled. "Definitely good."

"Nice to know." He smiled gently.

They sat silently in the car for a moment. Neither one thinking about the rest of the night, just that moment.

"Tasuki?"

"Yeah?" He snapped out of the moment.

He heard her swallow hard. "We should go now."

"Oh…yeah…right…" He started the car and pulled out of the lot.

~*~*~*~

Ruri began nodding off during the movie. Kohana noticed and poked Amiboshi. He looked over and nudged her. "Ruri?"

"Huh?" She straightened up. " I wasn't sleeping!"

"Yeah, ya were!" Kohana retorted.

"No I wasn't!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!"

Amiboshi smiled as the girls argued back and forth. "Come on. That's enough." He picked up Kohana and let her sit on his lap.

"Amiboshi's on my side!" She giggled.

"I never said that!" Amiboshi looked a little shocked. "I just don't want you to fight anymore!"

Kohana squirmed out of Amiboshi's lap. "I'm bored again."

"Oh no…" Ruri stood up.

"What?" Amiboshi stood up with her.

"You're about to see what sugar does to a 6 year old girl…"

"What?!" Amiboshi asked a little more panicked.

Kohana grinned and took off running.

"Kohana!" Ruri jumped over the table in front of the TV and ran after the small girl.

_'Sugar and youth are never a good combo…'_ Ami took off after the two girls. "How'd I get myself into this?"

"Kohana! Get your little butt back here!" 

"You're gonna have to catch me, Ruri!" 

"Come on Kohana! We go through this all the time!"

"How often does she do this?"

"Often enough." Ruri sighed and ran through the kitchen back into the living room.

"I see."

Kohana appeared in a doorway. "You guys are silly! I'm over here!"

Amiboshi left the living room and managed to get behind Kohana.

"Gotcha!" Amiboshi swept her up into his arms.

She squealed and giggled. "It's not that easy!" She reached down and began to tickle him. He tried to hold onto her but he found he had to let her go after she found an especially ticklish spot on him.

"Kohana! You're not playing fair!" Ruri lunged for her as she ran.

"So?" She laughed and ran.

"Man…she's got way too much energy…"

They chased her for about 15 minutes. She suddenly stopped in the kitchen. "Oh man…"

"What's wrong?" Ruri wondered if she was okay.

"I'm really hungry now. Ice cream only goes so far." She looked up at them and grinned.

Amiboshi opened his mouth to say something but then clutched his stomach. "She's right I'm hungry too."

"Jeez, you two are just…" She felt her stomach rumble. "Never mind…how's pizza sound?"

"Yummy!"

"Sounds good to me."

Ruri picked up the phone and called for a delivery. "It'll be here soon."

"Can I have a snack?" Kohana tugged at Ruri's top.

"I don't think so. You had half a carton of chocolate ice cream earlier."

"Come on!" She protested.

"If you have a snack now, you won't be able to eat half the pizza." Amiboshi said jokingly and crouched down to tickle Kohana.

Ruri smiled as the two tickled each other and laughed. _'Amiboshi is really good with kids…he's so sweet…makes me not want to let Kohana go to bed. I mean…once she goes to sleep, what are we gonna do? Kiss again?'_

~*~*~*~

Tasuki finished ordering after Ayame and their waiter left. "Ayame?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe this isn't any of my business and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what happened to your parents?"

Ayame pushed her hair behind her ears. "It's a long story…"

"Where am I going?"

"True…"

"You don't have to answer…"

"No…it's alright. I should tell you…" She took a deep breath. "It's hard to talk about…"

"I understand…take your time…"

"Well, for 12 years…it was me and my parents. I liked it that way…I was the center of attention all the time…nothing came before me…

"Then when I was 12, Kohana was born…I didn't like it. She was getting all the attention. I had a hard time getting my parents to notice anything I did…a few months later, my mother got very sick…I never really understood what happened, all I knew was that a month later she was gone.

"My dad was so upset when she died, but he still did his best to take care of us both without my mother…I used to tell Kohana I hated her and it was her fault Mom died, not that she ever understood…" Ayame put her hand on the table. Tasuki reached across and took her hand in his.

"We did alright for the next few years. Somewhere along the line I stopped blaming Kohana and loved her like a sister should be loved. Deep down I knew she didn't have anything to do with Mom's death, I just wanted someone to blame.

"I think living without Mom was too much for my father. Four years to the day after my mom died, he had a heart attack and died. I couldn't believe it. There was pretty much no hope by the time he got to the hospital…"

"You were only 16 right?"

"Yeah…and my father's sister wanted to take Kohana. They didn't think I could take care of her on my own. I wouldn't let her though. My aunt wasn't a bad person…I just wanted my sister. I fought with her for months and it was hard, but I got to keep Kohana with me."

"Do you ever see her anymore?"

"Rarely. She lectures me about how to take care of kids and stuff like that, but I think I'm doing alright without her tips and tricks, you know?"

"I agree. Kohana is one of the few little kids I like. She's smart and she reads people very well. "

"She wants to grow up to be like me. I keep telling her to set her sights higher."

"Why would you do that?"

"Tasuki, look at me. I'm 18. I have to juggle school and work all the time. I have to worry about utility bills and house payments. I worry about things most 18 year olds couldn't care less about. Kohana's right. I never have fun anymore."

"What about the movie theatre?" He squeezed her hand tighter.

She blushed. "I don't know…I guess for once I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…nothing…I just can't get used to doing it. The last thing I want to do is prove my aunt right."

"Then why are you out here with me now?"

"I…you offered…and I guess I wanted time off from taking care of Kohana…I know she's safe…I don't have to worry about anything happening to her…"

Tasuki smiled. "Doing this more often won't kill you will it?"

She looked down at their hands then up at him. _'Ruri's right…Tasuki is healthy for me…I haven't acted like a normal teenager in so long…'_ "No…no it won't."

He let her hand go. "Food's here. We'll talk more later."

She nodded and got ready to eat. _'Man…where has he been all my life?'_

~*~*~*~

Ruri finished her last slice of pizza. "Jeez, I love this pizza place. It's so good."

"This is the first time I've had it." Amiboshi put down his soda.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"How long have you been living here?" She put the rest of the pizza onto a plate and put it in the fridge.

Amiboshi paused and counted. "Maybe 3 weeks. Why?"

"And you've never gotten pizza for here?"

"I don't eat pizza all that often. Tasuki doesn't eat anything with milk in it so it's not like we order it a lot. I only get a chance to eat it when we decide to go out to eat."

"Is he allergic?"

"I'm not sure actually. He's either allergic or he just really hates it."

"Shame. He doesn't know what he's missing." Kohana took her dishes and Amiboshi's to the sink.

"You didn't have to do that Kohana." Amiboshi smiled.

"Ayame says guests shouldn't do work if they come to eat." She answered.

"Do you always do what Ayame says?" Amiboshi grinned and asked.

"Yeah!" Kohana saw the look Ruri gave her. "Okay…okay! Maybe not _all_ the time…but I do follow guest rules." She said with a yawn.

Ruri looked at a clock. It was almost 8. "Wow. We ate late. Kohana, are you ready for bed?"

"No…I can stay up…" Her eyes were starting to close involuntarily. "I dun wanna go to bed…"

"Amiboshi, can you wait a couple minutes while I get her changed for bed?" Ruri picked her up.

"Sure." He watched Ruri take Kohana to her room. He sighed. He was falling head over heels in love with Ruri and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

When Ruri opened the door again, Kohana was standing next to her in purple pants and a white shirt with a teddy bear on it. She was clutching a stuffed kitten and yawning.

"I don't wanna go to bed…" She mumbled.

Amiboshi got up and joined them in Kohana's room. 

"Do you want a bedtime story?" Ruri began going through Kohana's bookshelf. "How 'bout that one that Ayame's been reading?"

"No. Ayame said she wants to read that to me. She wants to know what happens too." Amiboshi tucked her into bed.

"Then what?" Ruri sat on the end of Kohana's small bed.

"Amiboshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Ruri said you were the person she heard a few days ago, right?" He nodded. "Could you play something on your flute?"

"How'd you know I had my flute with me?" He sat on a chair next to her bed.

"I saw it in your coat when I was looking for you." She snuggled deep into her blankets.

"Okay. Sure. Lemme go get it." He got up and returned in a minute or so with his flute.

Ruri smiled. She never got tired of hearing him play. She heard him almost every day when she walked by his window, only now he looked for her and would wave if he saw her.

Kohana listened as Amiboshi began playing a soft lullaby. _'Ruri was right. He is really good. I wonder what she and Amiboshi will do once I got to sleep…'_

Amiboshi closed his eyes as he played. It made him think about home and whether or not he wanted to go home. He had a lot of painful memories back home, but there were good ones too. He wasn't sure if he could leave the old couple that saved him, but he also wasn't sure if he could go back to the place where his brother was buried. He'd have to ask Tasuki what he thought later.

He ended his piece and looked down at Kohana. She was fast asleep. "Well Ruri, should we…" He stopped. Ruri was lying at the foot of the bed, asleep as well. He smiled. She looked so pretty, lying there. Her hair fell across her face and moved ever so slightly as she breathed. He almost reached over to wake her when he remember he had to go look at the book Ayame was reading to Kohana.

He slid his flute into its case and went to Kohana's bookshelf. An old beat up book caught his eye and he took it off the shelf. He grimaced. It was the Universe of the Four Gods. _'Man…what is going on here? Ruri doesn't have anything to do with it as far as I know…it's Kohana and Ayame that are reading it…Guess I'll have to tell Tasuki later…'_

He set the book down. He turned off the light and went back to Ruri. He picked her up and carried her out of the room, closing the door with his foot.

Amiboshi brought her back to the couch and laid her down so she was lying across her lap. He brushed the stray strands away from her face. She let out a content sigh and smiled in her sleep. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead, then he began to nod off. Catching Kohana was hard work. They earned a little rest.

~*~*~*~

Ayame and Tasuki walked through the park hand in hand, the sounds of a band playing off in the distance. The sun had long since set and the stars covered the sky. Hardly any cars were on the roads and the only sounds came from other people's shoes clacking against the paths through the trees. 

A cool breeze blew by. Ayame wrapped her arms around herself. "I wish I brought a coat…" She shivered.

Tasuki took off his own coat and put it on her shoulders.

She looked up at him. "You sure? Won't you get cold?"

"Nah. I grew up in the mountains. I don't worry about the cold." He smiled.

"Okay." She pulled the leather jacket closer. It was very warm. It smelled like sake and burnt cedar. A strange combination, yet it smelled good to her. 

They walked up some steps and say on a bench where they had a good view of the band.

"Tasuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for making me come out here. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun." She pulled her legs up onto the bench and leaned against him.

He pulled her closer. "Happy to help."

"Tasuki?"

"Huh?"

"Have you moved here for good or are you gonna go home someday?"

"I don't know…I mean…I don't have much to go back to…there are a few people I'd like to see again…"

"Could you just visit and come back?"

"I wish I knew…if I go back I might not be able to come back…"

"Why?"

"It's…complicated…I'm not sure what else to say besides that…" He shook his head. "If I tried to explain it, you'd probably say I'm insane."

"We're all a little insane, but you seem really uncomfortable about it, so I won't pry."

"Thanks…"

"Is it this complicated for Amiboshi too?"

"Yeah…it is…"

"I see."

The band stopped playing for a second and started playing a different style of music. It was much slower and meant for couples to slow dance to. 

"Oh! I love this song!" She got up, dragging him with her.

"You do?" He stumbled to his feet.

"Yeah! Come on, dance with me!"

"I don't know how!" He stammered.

"Come on! It's not that hard!" She took his hands and put them on her waist. "You live with a musician. You can't be completely rhythmless!"

"I've never tried…" He said sheepishly.

"Just follow my lead." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They started to dance as the music wafted up towards their little place.

"How am I doing?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Good. It's not so hard is it?"

"No, I guess not…"

They continued happily dancing as long as the music came.

~*~*~*~

Ruri blinked a few times as she began to wake up. The first thing she noticed was Amiboshi's sleeping face above hers. She gasped and sat up quickly. The shift in weight made Amiboshi stir.

"What happened?" It was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Why was I sleeping on you lap?" She rubbed her eyes.

"You fell asleep while I was playing for Kohana…"

"I did?" She blushed. "Oh man…how embarrassing…"

"It's okay. It was a lullaby." He smiled.

"I guess…" She picked up another remote and turned on Ayame's stereo. She felt the need for background noise. "Amiboshi?"

"Yeah?"

"About what happened in the closet…" She started.

"Yeah?" He asked a little more nervously.

"Was that an accident?" She nervously rubbed the blue stone in her necklace.

"Ah…what did you want it to be?"

"I'm not telling you. Tell me the truth." She tried to sound as forceful as possible considering how nervous she was.

"It uh…" He stared at the floor. "It wasn't an accident…"

"Really?"

"Really." He looked up at her. "So what were you hoping for?"

"I was hoping it wasn't an accident…and that maybe we could try again since Kohana isn't awake now…"

"If you really want to…"

She shifted closer to him. "Yeah…that was pretty awkward there in the closet…"

Amiboshi nodded and leaned closer to her. Her eyes closed instead of widening this time as he pressed his lips to hers. She felt his hand slip around her waist and pull her closer.

She lifted her arms and let them drape over his shoulders. They remained embraced for a while, then Ruri put a little space between them.

"You're a better kisser when you're prepared." She smiled.

"Are you saying that one was bad?"

"No. Just that this one was better." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the nose.

He smiled and let her snuggle up to him. Music poured out of the stereo as they lay on the couch together. Every so often Amiboshi would stroke her hair. After a while, they both fell asleep again. 

~*~*~*~

Tasuki and Ayame were finally headed home. She was still wrapped up in his jacket. 

He slowly pulled up to the house, almost unwilling to let the night end, but it was almost 11.

They got out of the car. Ayame looked at Kohana's window. "Lights are off in Kohana's room."

"Is that a good sign?"

"I hope so…I hope she's asleep." Ayame turned the key in the lock and they went in.

Tasuki heard the music coming from the living room and went in as Ayame hung up Tasuki's jacket.

He tried hard to contain his laughter. "Ayame, come here!" He pulled her over.

"What is it?" She saw Amiboshi and Ruri sleeping on the couch, her hand resting on his chest, his resting on the back of her head. "Aw…how cute."

Tasuki smirked. "Amiboshi's growing up."

"Let's leave them alone for now." Ayame took his hand and they quietly left the living room. 

"You want to check on Kohana?"

"Yeah." She cracked open the door and saw the small girl asleep, clutching her stuffed kitty.

"You care for her so much…"

"I'm all she has now…" Ayame closed the door again.

Tasuki kissed her forehead. "And you're doing a great job of raising her."

"I wish she had a father figure though…I feel like she's missing out…I mean…when she gets old enough to date, who's going to hate every guy she brings home? She has to have someone to go to if Ruri or I can't be there…" She felt her eyes tear up.

Tasuki embraced her. "Amiboshi and I will be here for all of you as long as you girls want us to." 

"You will?" She looked up at him. "You think Amiboshi would say the same thing?"

"Yes. He cares about Ruri a lot. And I care about you and Kohana." He lowered his lips to hers. 

They shared a soft yet passionate kiss in the dimly lit hallway outside Kohana's room as music from the stereo poured into their ears. Everything stopped for a moment as long as they were embraced.

A voice in Tasuki's head told him it was time to head back to reality. "So…I guess I should wake up Amiboshi and we should go home…"

"You know…it's late…you guys can stay here if you want. There is an extra room in the house…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Ruri can stay with me, you and Amiboshi can take the other room."

"Sounds okay to me."

They went back into the living room and leaned over the back of the couch. Ayame began poking Ruri. "Hey Sleeping Beauty. Time for you and your prince to get up."

Tasuki shook Amiboshi's shoulder. "Having sweet dreams?"

They blushed as they woke up and found themselves on the couch together being watched by Tasuki and Ayame.

"Hi, guys…how was your night?" Ruri sat up quickly.

"Apparently not as good as yours." Ayame smirked.

"Excuse me!"

"Ah, come on. We gotta get ready for bed."

"What? Am I staying over?" She sleepily stood up with Amiboshi.

"Yeah. Tasuki and Amiboshi can sleep in the spare room if they want." She looked at them. "I hope you guys are comfortable in those clothes. I don't think we have anything you can change into."

"It's okay. I think we can sleep in these." Tasuki smiled.

They said their goodnights and the guys followed Ayame to the extra room while Ruri changed into some of Ayame's nightclothes.

Ayame went back into her room. Ruri was fixing up the bed. "So what happened between you and Amiboshi tonight?" She asked with a smirk.

"Shut up! We fell asleep on the couch. That's all." She huffed as Ayame got some clothes for herself. "How'd you night go?"

"Boy…I haven't had that much fun in a while. The movie was kinda bad, but we made it more interesting."

"What? Have a make out scene of your own?"

"No!" Ayame chucked a sock ball at Ruri. "We threw popcorn at people who were making out."

Ruri laughed. "The old Ayame wouldn't do that!"

"The old Ayame wasn't sitting in a dark theatre with Tasuki." She said smugly.

"I see." Ruri laughed.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. G'night."

"Night."

Ayame and Ruri nestled into bed and fell happily fell asleep.

~*~*~*~

"Tasuki?"

"Yeah?" He kicked off his boots.

"I found the book Ayame's been reading to Kohana…"

"And?" Tasuki had completely forgotten about the book. "What was it?"

"It was the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho…" He sat on the other end of the bed. "Now what?"

He paused for a moment. "I suppose the question we have to answer is whether or not that has anything to do with us being here…"

"We'll think about it in the morning…I'm tired…"

"Have too much fun with Ruri?" Tasuki smirked.

"No! It's nothing like that!"

"You two looked pretty cozy on the couch…"

"Shut up! We were tired after chasing Kohana around. She's really fast when she's got too much sugar in her system."

"Too much sugar?"

"Yes. Just wait until you spend a night with her." Amiboshi put his shoes on the floor.

"That sounds like a threat." Tasuki muttered.

"It's not. It's a word of warning…" Amiboshi nodded off.

Tasuki smirked and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	5. Rain is a good thing

Disclaimer: I own a large amount of squat. Don't sue me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayame was the first on up the next morning. She kicked off the blankets and saw Ruri sleeping on the other side of the bed. _'Not a dream…not a dream…'_ She carefully touched her lips, still unsure if it had really happened. Unsure if she really did have as wonderful a time as she remembered. She got out of bed and walked down the hall to the extra room.

She looked into the room and saw Amiboshi sleeping peacefully on one side whereas Tasuki was more sprawled out. She smiled. "Not a dream…" She whispered in confirmation and left the doorway.

Kohana was coming out of her room as Ayame came down the hall. "Morning, ne-chan." She rubbed her eyes.

"Morning, Kohana. How was your night?" Ayame picked up the smaller girl and the two sisters headed into the kitchen.

"It was fun! I caught Ruri and Ami-kun kissing in the closet!"

"What were they doing in the closet?" Ayame asked, shocked.

"Kissing." Ayame put her on a chair.

"I mean besides that. What were they doing in there in the first place? I assume they didn't go in there with the intention of making out…I hope so anyway…"

"Oh, that. We were playing hide and seek! Ami-kun and Ruri went in the same place not knowin' it."

"I see." Ayame smirked. "What a fortunate accident…"

"What did you and Tas-kun do?" She asked, eager to know if things were going to work out between her sister and Tasuki. "Did ya have a good time?"

"It was wonderful…" Ayame said, smiling. "I had such a good time…" Ayame headed over to the freezer to find something for breakfast.

"Uh…Ayame…don't look in the freezer!" Ruri came scurrying into the kitchen. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she just rolled out of bed.

"What? Why?"

"Uh…'cause there's nothing in there!" Ruri got in front of the door.

Ayame raised an eyebrow and backed away from the freezer. Instead she went to the garbage. There was an empty ice cream container in the bin. "Ruri…"

"Yeah?"

"Care to tell me why there's an empty container from chocolate ice cream in the garbage?" She dangled the sticky box in front of her friend's face.

"Well, uh…" Kohana started laughing. "Stop that!"

"Did you three eat the whole thing?" Ayame was desperately trying to sound calm.

"Yes…" Ruri lowered her head. "We got hungry…"

Ayame pulled the pizza box from the trash. "Pizza and ice cream? Oh, that's a _wonderful _meal."

"But it was good!" Kohana piped up.

Ayame tossed the empty boxes back in the trash. "I'll let it slide this time only cause I'm in too good a mood to be angry."

"Phew…" Ruri wiped the sweat from her brow. "I thought I was in for it there."

"So Kohana said you and Amiboshi kissed in the closet…" Ayame began slyly. 

"She did?" Ruri turned red in the face while glaring at Kohana.

"Yeah. Sounds cute to me."

"And you and Tasuki? Do tell, do tell. You promised." Ruri found some waffles in the freezer.

"It was nice. We saw a movie, not the greatest though…went out to eat…stayed in the park for a while…came home…"

"Did you kiss him?" Kohana asked suddenly.

"That was blunt…" Ruri remarked.

Ayame blinked. "I don't know if that's your business."

"Yeah, it is. I got you two together. I wanna know." She stood up on her chair so she could be closer to Ayame's height.

Ruri laughed. "Kohana's got you there!"

Ayame frowned. "Kohana, why aren't you asking Ruri?"

"'Cause I already know Ami-kun and Ruri kissed in the closet last night, remember?"

Ruri shut her mouth abruptly and turned a deep shade of crimson. Ayame burst out laughing. Kohana grinned and turned back towards her sister. "So? Didja?"

Ayame sighed. "Fine. If you must know…"

"I do."

"We did. Alright?" She poked her little sister in the nose.

She wrinkled her nose. "How many times?"

"What?" Both girls were a shocked at the young girl's question.

"What?" Tasuki and Amiboshi came into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Morning." Ruri smiled. 

"Morning. Nothing." Ayame made her little sister sit completely on the chair.

"Nu uh! I was askin' Ayame if…" Kohana started very loudly.

Ayame's eyes widened. She grabbed a waffle out of the toaster and shoved it in Kohana's mouth. The small girl looked indignant as she crossed her arms and let out a snort. Though she still ate it.

Tasuki laughed. "Do mornings always start like this?"

"Not usually." Ayame took the other waffle out of the toaster and put it on the plate for Kohana. "You guys can have whatever you can find for breakfast."

"Thank you." Amiboshi smiled politely.

Ruri began rummaging through the fridge. She pulled out the plate of leftover pizza.

"Pizza for breakfast?" Amiboshi raised an eyebrow at her as she stuck the plate in the microwave.

"Why not? It's a good breakfast." She set the timer.

"You have an odd idea of a good breakfast." Amiboshi pulled out the orange juice.

"I like my breakfast." She took the pizza out of the microwave and began to eat.

Ayame pulled out some cereal and as she did, she was becoming painfully aware of her fact that the kitchen wasn't made to accommodate 4 adults and a 6 year old. She kept bumping into Tasuki and although he didn't notice, she and Kohana did. Kohana kept giving her older sister sly grins that made Ayame blush. 

After breakfast, all the girls went to the bedroom to get changed and brush their hair. Kohana finished first and same out to keep the boys company.

"Hi!" She jumped up onto the back of the couch. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?" Tasuki smiled.

"Good. Ami-kun plays pretty." She smiled at the younger blonde boy. "I think Ruri fell asleep too. Did she Ami-kun?"

"For a little bit…" He shrugged.

"You like her?"

"Kohana, don't you think you're asking questions that are too personal?" Amiboshi blushed.

"You call that personal? I saw you two fall out of the closet kissing!"

His face went about 10 shades darker. Tasuki nearly fell off the couch laughing.

"You shouldn't laugh, Tasuki. I know you kissed Ayame." She said very matter-of-factly. "She just wouldn't tell me how many times."

Tasuki shut his mouth and it was Amiboshi's turn to laugh hysterically. 

"What's so funny?" Ayame asked as she and Ruri came out dressed in jeans and t-shirts. 

"Nothing." Amiboshi and Tasuki said quickly.

"Nu uh!" Kohana interrupted. "We were talking about…"

"I think I understand why there was a waffle in your mouth when I came in." Tasuki pulled Kohana over the back of the couch into his lap.

She wrinkled her nose again for a moment but then giggled. "Ruri says I should keep my mouth shut."

Ruri covered her eyes with her hand. "Now would be one of those times…"

Amiboshi smiled. To him, Ruri was even cuter when she was embarrassed. "Well, I think we should get going."

"So soon?" Kohana sat up. "You guys gonna give them goodbye kisses?"

Everyone blushed a little. "Kohana…why don't you go get the stuff you were taking to your friend's house? I think it's buried under a bunch of stuff in your room." Ruri rushed the little girl back to her room. 

"Gee, can your sister be subtle or what?" Tasuki asked teasingly.

"Oh, I know. She's so good at being subtle…" Ayame shook her head.

"I'm gonna go get my coat." Amiboshi got up from the couch and left Ayame and Tasuki alone.

"So…" Tasuki started.

"So…" Ayame sat on the couch with him.

"Can I look forward to another date?"

She lowered her eyes and blushed. "I guess…yeah…"

"Good." He smiled.

"We should let Ruri and Amiboshi go out together first though."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I mean if we have fun, so should they."

"You're a sweet girl, you know that?" He raised her chin gently so he could look at her eyes.

"Might be my downfall someday…" She smiled and moved closer to him.

"It's not a bad thing." He leaned into her and kissed her deeply again. One hand held her by the waist, the other at the back of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ayame, I…oh!" Ruri froze when she walked into the living room. Tasuki and Ayame were still kissing and took no notice of her. "Oops…" She whispered and scurried out of the living room.

Amiboshi was fishing through some of the coats. He couldn't find his. "Ruri, where'd my coat go?"

"Which one is it?"

"It's a dark blue fleece thing. Zipper in the front." 

Ruri thought for a moment, then reached into the front closet and without looking pulled out Amiboshi's coat. "Here."

"How'd you do that?"

"Years of finding lost things in this house. Kohana loses a lot of stuff. You develop a 6th sense about these things." She smiled.

"I see." He noticed her face was a little flushed. "Something wrong?"

"I just walked in on Tasuki and Ayame on the couch…"

"So?" She gave him a look. "Oh…kissing again…"

"Yep." She shook her head. "They need to find a more private place to do that."

"Sounds like you're jealous to me." He smirked.

She tried to look offended, but it didn't work that well. "Maybe a little…"

He laughed gently and took her hand. He pulled her in for a deep kiss. Amiboshi caught Ruri slightly by surprise, but it only took her a split second to get into the kiss.

"You know…you really should warn me about these things…" She murmured against his mouth.

"Do I have to?" He nipped at her lower lip.

"Nah…never mind." She sighed happily and continued the kiss.

After a moment, Amiboshi let her go. "Okay…I guess it really is time to go…"

"Yeah…" Ruri breathed slowly.

Tasuki and Ayame came into the front hall. "Amiboshi, ready to go?"

"Yeah." Amiboshi slipped into his coat. 

Kohana ran into the front hall to say goodbye to the boys. After hugging Amiboshi, she hugged Tasuki.

"Thanks for taking Ayame out. She needed it." She whispered to him.

He was surprised by the seriousness in her voice. But when he let her go, she was smiling happily like she did most of the time. 

The girls waved goodbye as Tasuki and Amiboshi left in Tasuki's car.

Ayame and Ruri looked longingly out the window once the car was gone.

"So can I pick 'em or what?" Kohana smiled proudly.

"Jeez, don't get so cocky…" Ruri stuck out her tongue at Kohana.

"Shouldn't I? You and Ayame wouldn't have met Amiboshi and Tasuki if I hadn't found them now would you?" Her hands were on her hips.

"Okay, okay. You win." Ayame patted her sister's head. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you decided to run away for Ruri and talk to them."

"Yay!"

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Ruri crossed her arms.

"Well, if things go good with Tasuki and Amiboshi, I won't have to!"

"Ay, ay, ay. Kohana, go get your stuff. You're gonna be late for your play date at Izanami's house. Let's get going."

"Okay. I'll get my stuff." Kohana ran back to her room and grabbed her bag with assorted toys in it. "Let's go."

"Ruri, where do you want me to drop you off?" Ayame grabbed her coat.

"Home. I gotta get changed and then I'll walk to my afternoon classes."

"Walk? But it's gonna rain today." Kohana looked up at Ruri as they left they house.

"There aren't any clouds anywhere." Ruri looked up at the sky.

"The weather can change pretty fast…" Ayame sided with Kohana.

"Whatever. A little water never killed anyone."

"It ain't the rain. It's the lightning that can kill ya." Kohana said.

"Thank you, Princess of Optimism…" Ruri glared at Kohana in the back seat.

"Anytime!" She grinned.

Ayame dropped Ruri off at home first then Kohana at her friend's house. She went to work later that day.

Ruri jumped out of her shower and into her school uniform. She wore a simple blue skirt and white blouse with a red bow. 

She stopped in the kitchen to grab a snack and looked at her car keys on the table. _'Everyone said it was going to be raining today…but it's so nice…'_ "Eh…screw it…"

"Screw what?" 

She turned to see her father in the doorway. He wasn't a very tall man, barely taller than his only daughter in fact. His brown hair was combed back nicely so it didn't fall over his blue eyes. "Oh! Daddy…nothing…I was thinking about driving to class but it's too nice."

"Are you sure? It supposed to…"

"I know. Rain. But it's too nice now. And even if it does, a little water can't kill me." She smiled and kissed her father. "I love you Daddy. I'll see you later."

"Alright." He sighed as his daughter ran out the door with her bag.

"Did she enjoy her date last night?" Ruri's mother appeared next to her father. It was obvious the red haired, green-eyed woman used to be strong, but her illness made her pale and tired.

"You should be in bed. The doctors said you need rest."

"Not until you tell me how her night went. Besides, I'll never get any better lying in bed day and night. I need to move sometimes." She gave him an annoyed look.

"I admire how brave you are for being so strong right now."

"I have no intentions of dying. I have a daughter and a husband to take care of. Don't even think about implying it. Now how was her night?"

Ruri's father sighed. "She had a wonderful night. When she came home she was talking incessantly about this Amiboshi boy she was with." 

"Good to hear. It's nice to see her enjoying going out with guys. Normally she hates it."

"You know what the funny thing is?"

"Hmm?"

"They weren't actually out on a date. They were watching Kohana while Ayame went out with some friend of Amiboshi's."

"Really? And she still had that good a time?"

"Yep."

"This must be one interesting guy if Ayame started dating again."

"I didn't get anything out of her about Ayame's date, but she had a good time too."

"Very interesting…"

~*~*~*~

The last school bell rang. Ruri closed her notebook as the teacher said good-bye to them. _'Another day…another five pages of notes…another teacher pestering me about my mother…'_ She slid the small book into her bag and tried to slip out discreetly. Unfortunately, it didn't work and a teacher caught her.

"Ruri! How's your family?" 

She let out a sigh before the teacher reached her. "We're fine."

"Are you sure? You know we're here for your family…"

"Yes…I do. And I'm grateful. But my mother is home right now. She's not any better, she's not any worse, they still aren't sure what she has, they aren't sure if it's 100% fatal, they no nothing more than they did last week. I assure you that if anything happens the school will know." She felt like she was pleading with her teacher to leave her alone.

"Ruri, it's our job to make sure our students are okay."

"I know…but you can't treat me like I'm a lost child. I'm not. If my mother dies, I will be, but for now I can handle things alright on my own." She turned away from the teacher. "Thank you for your concern." She walked off before her teacher could say anything else.

_'Jeez…why can't they treat me like an adult? And my mother won't die…she's too strong for that…'_

Ruri walked through the parking lot of the school on her way home. She saw some of her friends in a car.

"Ruri! Ride?"

"Nah. Walking."

"Rain."

"No biggie."

"Sure?"

"Sure. Thanks!" She smiled and kept walking.

"Well…" She said to herself. "How many people have told me it's gonna rain? Maybe I shoulda listened…" She smiled to herself as she walked through the park.

There weren't many people in the park, probably all home because they thought it was going to rain. As the sky began to cloud, she began to wish she had listened to everyone. There was now no doubt in her mind that it would rain.

As it started to rain, Ruri looked up to the sky. "Well, here's the part where I start to look like a drowned rat…"

She didn't bother hurrying through the rain in an attempt to stay dry. There was no hope of being anything but soaked no matter how fast she moved. Her hair became plastered to her head. Every so often she'd push pieces from her eyes. 

In a few minutes, she was well soaked and she came across the bench Tasuki and Amiboshi had been sitting on when Kohana first talked to the boys. She smiled when she thought about Kohana asking her if she thought Amiboshi was cute. Sure she'd been embarrassed at the time, but truth be told, she had liked Amiboshi from the start. Tasuki had the sexy bad boy thing going for him, but Amiboshi was cute and sweet and that was what she liked more in a guy. 

As she stared at the bench, it stopped raining around her. She was surprised and looked up. It was still raining in the rest of the park, just not around her. She looked above her head and saw a navy blue umbrella over her head. 

"Fancy meeting you here." A soft voice came to her ears.

She turned and saw Amiboshi smiling, holding the umbrella over their heads. "Amiboshi!"

"The one and only." He chuckled and offered her his jacket.

She graciously took it. For one, she was cold, and for two, her blouse was almost see through. "Amiboshi, what are you doing here?" 

"I like walking in the rain." They walked down the path together. "I'm guessing you didn't come out here to do that…"

"No…I didn't. I got caught in the rain walking home. Everyone kept telling me I should take a car or get a ride, but no! I decided not to listen!" She sighed angrily. "Now I look like a drowned rat!"

Amiboshi couldn't help but laugh. Not because he wanted to be mean, but because of the way she described her situation. "You know something though?"

"What?" She looked up at him as they walked under a gazebo like structure built for times like these. 

He shook some of the water off his umbrella and looked at her. "You're awfully pretty for a drowned rat."

She smiled but still blushed. "If you like that look, sure. I'm queen of the rats." She attempted to comb out her hair with her fingers but to no avail.

They stood together watching the rain in silence. Ruri felt very comfortable in Amiboshi's presence. _'Dang…a moment alone with him and I look horrible…'_

Amiboshi turned from the rain and looked at her.  He pushed a few more stay hairs from her face.

"Thanks." She murmured. "So…you like being out in the rain?" She needed to break the silence.

"Yeah…I find something soothing about it…you?"

"Well, not so much rain, but I love to swim. I've been on a swim team for years now…" 

"I see. Ruri?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"I uh…" He completely lost his ability to speak when he looked at her.

"What's wrong, Amiboshi?" Her eyes widened with concern.

"Ah…" He continued to stutter.

"What?" She was confused. She'd never seen a guy get speechless around her. Normally, she made guys comfortable because she was such a tomboy. 

Amiboshi said nothing. He raised his hand to her face and cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He slowly moved forward and kissed her.

She smiled inwardly since she knew no one could interrupt them. No one was out now. She felt his hand move from her cheek to her hair. He played with the wet strands while keeping her close. She reached her hands up to his hair. His was considerably drier than hers and made it easier for her to run her fingers through it. 

He put a small distance in between their faces. He smiled at the blushing girl in front of him.

"So were you gonna ask me something or not?" She asked with her hands still in his hair. 

"Are you busy next Friday?"

"Don't think so."

"Would you like to go out to dinner?"

"Love to."

"Should I walk you home? It's still raining pretty hard."

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all." He picked up the navy umbrella and they headed back out towards Ruri's house. She walked close to him as the rain fell around them.

It was only a 5-minute walk or so to Ruri's house but she was glad for the company and the umbrella. 

They stood on her porch for a moment. 

"Thanks for walking me home." She unzipped his fleece coat and handed it back to him.

"Anytime." 

"See you later."

"See you." And with a quick kiss on the cheek, he stepped down and headed back home.

Ruri hurried back inside so she could change.

"Were you out there with some one, honey?" Ruri found her mother in the kitchen on her way up stairs.

"Yeah…Amiboshi…" She said dreamily.

"You new babysitting partner?" She smiled.

"You could call him that." She giggled.

"You should have invited him in. It's miserable out there. Looks like you got caught in it."

"Yeah…I did…but it doesn't matter. I got to meet up with Amiboshi." She started up the stairs. "I'll tell you about it later. I need dry clothes and a phone."

"A phone?"

Ruri was already most of the way up the stairs. She went into her room and found a dry shirt in her closet. As she hopped into a pair of pants, she called Ayame.

~Mushi Mushi? Ayame speaking.~

"It's me."

~Have fun in the rain?~

"Shut up. But…" She fell on her bed while fighting with her pants and the phone. "I did have fun."

~What are you doing? Did you just fall over?~

"I'm trying to get out of my wet clothes."

~I can wait. You should have called after you had your pants on.~

"Too late." She sat up. "Got 'em on."

~You're weird…~

"Duh! But anyway, I'm glad I got caught in the rain a little while ago."

~Why? It's not pretty out there.~

"I know. But I was walking through the park and you know that bench under the willow tree where we met Tasuki and Amiboshi the first time?"

~Yeah.~

"Well, I was walking past it and guess who showed up with a umbrella?"

~Amiboshi?~

"Exactly. He kissed me again…"

~So how many times does that make it?~

"Four." She giggled.

~Four? That many? Really?~

"Uh huh."

~Wow, I've only kissed Tasuki 3 times.~

"Where was the first one?"

~In his room…~

Ruri knew her friend was blushing. "In his room? That time we ended up over there on accident? Why didn't you say anything before?!?!"

~It's my business! But anyway, do tell what happened just now!~

"Alright, alright!" She giggled. "Well, after he showed up with the umbrella, he let me borrow his jacket since I was already soaked…" Ruri happily told her friend the whole story while thinking about his dinner offer for next week.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	6. The truth of the matter

Disclaimer: Tasuki and Amiboshi aren't mine, but I wish they were. As I'm sure most of us do.

Hi all, sorry for the delay. I need to get something done on my other story before I lost the idea. And VanyD, I know I'm getting a little off. I digress. But I'm getting back to the plot. My wrting usually is full of sap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayame's keys clicked in the door as she and Kohana arrived home from another day of running from place to place. They'd just come home from a day of shopping. 

"Kohana, I'm gonna start dinner. Wanna help?" Ayame tossed some bags on the couch.

"Nah. I wanna take a nap."

Ayame gave her sister a funny look and touched her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Kohana wrinkled her nose. "I'm just tired."

"Well…alright. If you say so." Ayame went to the kitchen while Kohana went to her room. But she didn't go to take a nap.

She closed her door and looked through her bookcase for the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. It wasn't in the place she last remembered it in. _'Somebody moved it…it's been a couple days since Ami-kun and Ruri put me to bed and Ayame hasn't read to me lately…so Ami-kun found it…'_ She thumbed through the pages. Then she hugged the book to her small body. _'Please don't go…please don't leave them…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki stared at his ceiling while lying in bed. His blankets tossed around carelessly as if he'd been tossing and turning the previous night. Images of the last day he spent in Konan flashed through his mind all night long. Nothing really came through all that clearly. A misty image of a forest. A young girl's laughter. A flash of crimson. Momentary blackness. So many disjointed images. None of it made any sense to him. 

He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stop the pounding and got up slowly. He took a deep breath and went to the kitchen. Amiboshi was sitting in the dark kitchen with his hands over his eyes. Tasuki sat across from him.

"Bad night?"

"Awful…" Amiboshi moaned. "I couldn't sleep at all. That damn laughing…I wish I knew what it meant…"

"Me too…" Tasuki sighed. "As much as I like living here, I can't help but wonder why we're here in the first place…"

"Does the laughing sound familiar to you at all? I can't help but think I heard it before…"

"Little girls all sound the same. There's no way to tell…"

"No…there's something about whoever we keep hearing laughing. I know I've heard it before…"

"Maybe you're right. There was something sorta distinct about it…"

They sat quietly for a moment before suddenly looking up at each other.

"Kohana…" They both murmured the little girl's name in disbelief.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ruri whistled a happy little tune as she walked down to a corner restaurant. Her eyes scanned the area for a familiar face to eat with when her eyes rested on Amiboshi's back. His head was down slightly over the table. She bit her lip. _'Why do I run into him so much? Not that I mind. I really do like him…but I can't help but wonder…'_ She approached him and touched his shoulder. "Amiboshi?"

He barely lifted his head. "Hey, Ruri…" He sounded tired.

"Hey, are you alright?" His tone of voice worried her as she slid into the seat across from him.

"I'm fine. I didn't get a good night's sleep so I have a little headache…"

She reached across the table to touch his forehead. He let out a surprised yelp. "Well, no fever…"

"I don't think I'm sick. I just had a bad night…" He sighed.

"Talking about it might help…"

"No…I don't think it would…"

She gave him a funny look. "You know, ever since I met you I've had this funny feeling that you were hiding something and I think this is part of it… I overlooked it because I really like you…but now it seems like whatever it is is having a bad affect on you…why can't you tell me?"

"It's complicated…"

"Then uncomplicated it! I don't like not knowing what's going on!"

"I can't!" He snapped. Amiboshi felt a tug at his heart when she looked hurt. He didn't mean to lash out at her. "Look…I'm sorry. I'll tell you eventually I know I will, but I can't right now. It wouldn't make any sense to you…hell, I'm not sure it makes and sense to me…"

Ruri frowned. "I really wish you'd tell me. I know nothing about you except that you've known Tasuki for a while and that you had a brother. I want to know more."

He looked up at her with sad eyes. "I want to tell you everything…I really do…but I can't. If…if you'd be willing to wait, you'll know someday."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"All right. I'll wait."

"Thank you, Ruri. You don't know how much that means to me." He smiled for the first time that day.

"You're right. I don't." She shook her head. "So are we still on for dinner Saturday?"

He looked a little surprised. "You still want to go out to dinner with me even though you don't trust me?"

She blinked a few times. "Who said I didn't trust you? I said I knew nothing about you. That isn't the same." She shrugged. "So you've possibly had a lousy life that you want to hide, I don't know, but that's not a reason not to trust someone. You'd never do anything to hurt me, right?"

"Right…" He blushed.

"Then what do I have to worry about?" She moved his head so his eyes met hers. "Well?"

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Nothing I guess…"

"So what time are you picking me up?"

"Ah…6:30?"

"Alright. See you then." She stood up and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

Amiboshi watched her go in a state of slight disbelief. He couldn't believe she was still willing to put up with his surprisingly cryptic nature. _'I must have found the world's most understanding girl. I can't believe she's not all that mad about this…I wish I could do something for her…but I don't know what…'_ He paid for his sandwich, which he barely touched, and headed home. He smiled. His headache was gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayame's legs were folded underneath her as she read on the couch. It was pretty late. Kohana was already asleep. She was grateful for the quiet time. Kohana seemed to always be underfoot today. The phone suddenly rang. She put down her book and picked up the phone.

"Mushi mushi? Ayame speaking."

~Hi. I didn't wake you up, did I?~

Ayame's eyes brightened. "Hi Tasuki. No. You didn't. I was just doing a little reading."

~I was just wondering…you doing anything the Saturday Amiboshi is taking Ruri out?~

"Don't think so. I'll probably just stay home and watch Kohana."

~Want some company? I don't have anything to do that night.~

"Sure. I'd love some company…" She blushed, thankful he couldn't see her.

~He's gonna leave to pick her up around 6:30 so I'll be at your house around that time, okay?~

"Yeah. That's fine. Kohana will be happy to see you too."

~Why's that?~

"She likes you a lot. You know that."

~She's such a cute kid.~

"She is."

~Is she asleep now?~

"Yeah. I was just reading till I felt sleepy."

~How long do you think you'll stay up?~

"Oh…I dunno…" Ayame got up from the couch and went to her room.

~I don't want to keep you up or anything…~

"It's alright. I'm never to sure of what to do after Kohana goes to sleep."

Ayame talked to Tasuki for close to an hour until she started yawning.

~Sounds like you're getting sleepy.~

"A little."

~I'll let you go then. Oyasumi nasai, Ayame-chan.~

"Oyasumi, Tas-kun." She smiled.

~Using Kohana's name for me, are we?~

"I think it's cute." She heard him chuckle. _'That's one damn sexy chuckle…'_

~Good night Ayame.~

"Good night." She absently turned off the phone and set it on her side table. She debated changing into her pajamas, but decided she was too tired. She turned onto her side and fell asleep with the light on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days passed. Ruri would be going out with Amiboshi the day after tomorrow. Ayame and Kohana stopped by Ruri's house to see what she was planning on wearing on her date. Ruri's father let them in and they went up to Ruri's room.

She was lying on her bed with a pair of head phones on. Though the volume was so loud, Ayame and Kohana could clearly hear it.

"Hey Ruri!" Ayame tried to get her attention.

No response.

"Ruri! RURI!!!" Kohana yelled louder than Ayame.

Still nothing.

Ayame made a face and whacked Ruri's leg pretty hard. "RURI!"

Ruri yelped in surprise and fell off her bed. "Ah!" She pulled her headphones off and glared at Ayame. "What's the big idea?!"

"You weren't paying any attention to us." Ayame turned off the stereo. "You are going to go deaf. I swear."

"Well, the last thing I hear will be my lovely music."

"I thought the last thing you'd want to hear would be Amiboshi." Kohana said nonchalantly as she looked through Ruri's jewelry. "Pretty…"

Ruri turned bright red. "What did you two come over here for any way? To bug me about Amiboshi?"

"We wanted to see what you're wearing on your date with Ami-kun." Kohana put the jewelry away.

"What? Oh, it's the stuff on the chair." Ruri waved to an inflatable chair in the corner.

Kohana got to it first. She pulled up the pair of cargo pants and a baggy t-shirt with the words 'Baka ni' written across the front. "This? You've gotta be kidding me…"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Try what isn't wrong with it." Ayame shook her head. 

"Huh?" 

Kohana tossed the clothes back into Ruri's closet. "Waaaaaaaayy too frumpy."

"Wha?!?!" Ruri's eyes widened. "They are not!"

"Kohana is right. They are way too frumpy. To use her words." Ayame went into Ruri's closet. "We're gonna have to find you a better outfit…"

"There's nothing wrong with my choice of clothes!" She protested.

"You looked better the night you were babysitting me! I think Ami-kun thought so too, judging by the way he was kissing you when you fell outta the closet!" Kohana started into the jewelry again to look for perfect accessories.

Ruri turned bright red. "I can't believe you two!"

Ayame threw half Ruri's clothes out onto the bed. "Come on! Don't you own one sexy shirt?!?!"

"Ayame! I don't wear tight stuff!" 

"Didn't you get her something like that for her birthday this year?"

"Ah! You're right! Ruri, where's that blue glitter top I gave you? The one that barely goes to the waist of your pants."

"Top shelf. Oh!" Ruri covered her mouth. "Why'd I say that?!?!"

"Because deep down you really wanna look good for Ami-kun." Kohana found some dangly blue crystal earrings. "Perfect!"

Ayame rooted through more of Ruri's clothes. "Ah! The perfect skirt!" She produced an ankle length denim skirt with various patches of other blue patterned fabric sewn in. She set it down with the blue top. "Here! This is what you should wear!"

Ruri stared at the skirt and top. "Are you sure?"

Kohana took the earrings and a necklace she found over to the bed. "With these, it's perfect!"

"You have such good taste Kohana!" Ayame looped the necklace over the shirt hangar and stuck the earrings on it with some tape. "Your perfect outfit Ruri!"

She blushed. "I'm not so sure about this…maybe I should tell him I changed my mind about dinner…"

"No! You can't! You love him don't you?" Kohana stomped her foot.

"Kohana! I do not…" She stopped in mid-sentence. She realized something. "Oh God…"

"What?" Ayame asked.

"I think I am in love with him…" Ruri felt her cheeks turn red.

Ayame smiled. "So wear the skirt and top. Have a good time when you go out."

"I think I'm going to tell him when we go out…"

"Good for you." Ayame smiled.

"What about you and Tasuki?"

"I'm pretty sure I am in love with him. I don't know much about him…but it doesn't matter. I've never felt this way about anyone…"

Kohana looked at her sister and friend and smiled. For once, they were really happy and that was what made her happy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saturday came sooner than Ruri would have liked. She changed into her skirt and top, put on her jewelry and grabbed a pair of black sandals. She glanced out her window and saw a blue car pulling up to her house. _'Amiboshi…'_ She quickly pinned up her hair with a silver barrette and went downstairs as fast as her skirt would let her.

Her father was nearly at the door.

"I'll get it!" Ruri got to the door first. She opened it. Amiboshi stood there in a nice pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt with a white strip across the chest. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled.

"So this is Amiboshi." Ruri's father came in.

Amiboshi stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Sakamoto."

He shook hands with Amiboshi. "I trust you'll have her home before 11."

"Daddy!" Ruri blushed. "I can't believe you just said that!"

Amiboshi chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't keep her all night."

"Alright. Go have fun then." Mr. Sakamoto smiled and closed the door after they left.

Amiboshi and Ruri walked down the steps to Amiboshi's car.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's your mother?"

"Asleep probably…"

"It's not that late."

"She's sick."

"Oh…what's wrong with her?" He opened the passenger door for her.

"Dunno." Ruri sighed. "She's just been really tried, kinda pale…it doesn't seem to be serious, but she's not getting any better or worse. We don't know what to do…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Amiboshi sighed. For the first time since he'd been in the real world, Amiboshi didn't like being a regular guy. He knew if he still had his powers, he could help Ruri's mother. 

"Don't worry about it. I know she'll get better somehow. My mother is too strong for anything serious to happen to her." Ruri tried to smile.

"If you say so…" Amiboshi started up the car and drove off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki walked up Ayame's steps and knocked on the door. Ayame opened the door.

"Hi." She greeted him with a quick kiss.

He returned the kiss. "Aren't you worried about Kohana coming in?"

"She's in the bathroom. I got a couple of seconds before she says something embarrassing."

He smirked. "I see." They went into the living room as Kohana came out of the bathroom.

"Hi Tas-kun!" Kohana smiled and ran over to him.

He picked her up and she hugged him. "How are ya, Kohana?"

"Good. Keepin' Ayame company tonight?"

"Yep."

Ayame smiled. "Well, I'll start dinner. Why don't you two wait here?"

Tasuki put Kohana on the couch and sat with her. "Sure."

Ayame went into the kitchen while Tasuki turned on the TV. A few minutes later, Ayame came back in the living room. "Tasuki can you stay here with Kohana for a few minutes? I gotta run to the store. We're out of noodles. I think someone used them all for an art project…" Ayame cast a glance at Kohana.

"Whoops!" She grinned.

"Sure. Fine by me."

After Ayame left, Kohana looked up at Tasuki. "Tas-kun?"

"Yeah?" He looked down at her.

"I'm sorry."

He looked confused. "What for?"

"For making you come here. I didn't ask first."

"What are you talking about?" He had the feeling he knew though.

She hopped off the couch and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

He followed her into her room. She grabbed the Universe of the Four Gods and turned to him. "I know you come from here…"

"How'd you know?" He took the book from her.

"Like I said, I made you and Amiboshi come here…" She looked like she was going to cry.

"How? Why?" He felt a mix of anger and confusion in his head.

"When Ayame started reading this to me…she seemed to get sad when the main characters fell in love…she's lonely 'cause she never pays enough attention to herself. I want her to be happy for once. And ever since Ruri's mom got sick, she stopped thinking about herself too. So I made a wish…I wanted them to be happy. That happened in the form of you guys I guess…" She sniffled. "Are you mad at me?"

Tasuki knelt down to her level. "No…I'm not mad…" He hugged her. "I just wanted to know how we got here."

"Are you and Amiboshi going to leave now? I mean…you can go back in the book if you want to…"

"No…I made a promise to Ayame that I'd stay around as long as she wanted me around. I'm not going back on that."

"Do you love Ayame?"

He paused. It was a hard question to answer, but he did know the answer. "Yes…I do…"

"I think she loves you too."

He smiled. "I wish…"

She sighed. "I really am sorry for making you and Ami-kun come here without asking."

He stroked her hair. "It's alright. No real harm done. Put the book back and we'll go wait for Ayame to come back."

She smiled, put the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho back, and took Tasuki's hand to go back to the living room.

But when they turned to the door, they were both shocked. "Ayame…what are you…" Tasuki saw her standing in the door.

"I…forgot my purse…" She was holding the strap in her limp fingers. "What is going on here?" She sounded angry, but also like she was going to burst into tears.

Tasuki and Kohana looked at each other. 

"How much did you hear, ne-chan?"

"Everything after 'I know you come from here'."

There really wasn't any way around it. They had to tell her. "Let's talk in the living room." Tasuki closed his eyes and sighed. _'I can't believe this…I'm in love with the older sister of a little girl who brought me and Amiboshi here with just a wish and Ayame just heard me say I'm in love with her. Suzaku, could this get any worse?'_

Ayame waited patiently for her sister and Tasuki to start telling her what was going on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ruri sipped her glass of water. Amiboshi watched her set her glass down.

"Amiboshi?"

"Yeah?"

She absently twirled one of her chopsticks. "Do you think Tasuki loves Ayame?"

"Probably. He's never had much of an interest in women. Now he's practically running about the door to see her for any little thing."

"Did he do something tonight?"

"Yeah. Once he found out when I was taking you out, he called up Ayame and asked if he could come over."

"How cute!" She smiled. "I really hope things work out for them."

"Me too…"

"How have things been going between you and Tasuki?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said he wasn't too thrilled with being your roommate, which I don't really understand, but things seem better now, aren't they?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess they are. The only stuff we argue about now is normal roommate stuff like who's doing laundry…" He smiled. "We have been getting along better."

Ruri took a slow deep breath. "Amiboshi?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her as the food came.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or at least finding true love and knowing it right away? I hope I'm making sense…" She bit her lip. "This worked well in my head."

"I know what you mean." He smiled. "And yes. I do."

"Has it ever happened to you before?"

"Just once."

"Did anything happen between you two?"

"Not sure yet."

"Yet?"

"It depends on what you do."

"Me?" Her eyes widened. She was starting to understand what he meant.

"Yeah. You." His hand brushed against hers. "I love you, Ruri."

A deep blush spread across her cheeks. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

She closed her eyes. "Oh man…I wasn't expecting that! Here I was all ready to tell you I loved you and then you go and say it first…oh…I said that out loud didn't I?" She was so flustered she didn't notice him move to her side of their booth.

"Yeah, you did." He kissed the side of her head.

"Well then…" She lowered her eyes. "Now what?"

"You'll see after dinner."

"I'm not sleeping with you if that's what you're trying to get at!" She looked at him funny.

"No! I wasn't trying to get at that! I want to wait for marriage for that!" He was taken aback. "What I meant was, after diner, I'll tell you whatever you want to know about my life. I love you and I know I shouldn't keep anything from you…."

"Oh! Wow…do I feel silly now…again…" She blushed again. "Jumping to all sorts of conclusions…"

"It's alright." He took her hand in his. "This was kind of sudden."

"You know…for once I'm glad Kohana went to look for guys in the park. It could work out this time." She leaned into Amiboshi as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad I was in the park that day." 

She snuggled up to him despite a few disapproving stares from some older people. "I love you Amiboshi."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayame crossed her arms and stared at Tasuki and Kohana. "I don't know how you expect me to believe that!"

"But it's true!" Kohana protested.

"Tasuki, why are you humoring her?"

"I am not! I'm from Konan!"

"You are not some character in a book brought to life by a 6 year old's wish!" She stood up angrily and pointed at Tasuki.

"I can't help who I am! Why would I lie about something like that?!" He stood up to meet her.

"Because Kohana asked you to? I don't know! All I know is there is nothing magic about that book!"

"I wouldn't ask Tasuki to lie to you! He used to live in the book along with Amiboshi until I made them come here!"

"No! I refuse to believe it without some kind of proof!" She turned away from them.

"You said yourself that I reminded you of a character in the book! Then only proof I have is that Amiboshi would say the same thing!"

"You said you read it when you were little. Maybe it influenced the way you grew up! Maybe Amiboshi read it too!"

"I only said I read it because I knew you wouldn't believe me if I said I _was_ the character I reminded you of!"

"Stop saying that! You two can't be storybook characters!" She closed her eyes and shook her head violently. "You're real!"

Tasuki felt his throat tighten. "Look…I know you don't believe me…but it's true. I have nothing else to say…" He started to turn his back to Ayame. "Maybe I should go…"

"Tas-kun! Please don't!" Kohana grabbed his hand.

"Don't you dare leave this house!" She turned back to him with tears in her eyes. "You told Kohana you loved me. Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you told Kohana you loved me or not? I need to know!"

"Of course I did. You're an amazing woman that I'd love to spend the rest of my life with if I could." He swallowed hard.

"Then dammit all to Hell! I don't care who the hell you are, I still want you here! I love you, Tasuki…" She felt her legs give out on her and burst into tears.

He caught her before she reached the floor. Kohana left the room, knowing they'd want privacy. Tasuki picked Ayame up and brought her to the couch. She held onto him as if he'd disappear if she let go.

"Please don't go, Tasuki…"

He embraced her. "I won't…"

"Promise me." She buried her face into his neck.

"I promise. I'll be here forever if that's how long you want me to be…"

"I want you here forever…" She whispered.

He brought her face to meet his and kissed her deeply. "Forever it is then." He brushed her tears away and kissed her again.

Kohana couldn't help but watch them. She had to know if Tasuki was going to stay or not. She breathed a sigh of relief when they kissed again. _'I hope this means everything will be okay…it'd be horrible if Tasuki left…I wonder how things are going with Ruri and Ami-kun…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amiboshi and Ruri sat on the same park bench they met on. "Now…Ruri, I know this is going to sound absurd and you might call me crazy for what I'm about to say…but I swear to you I'm not lying…" He took a deep breath. "Do you know that book that Ayame reads to Kohana? Well, I'm...a-a character in that book. Please, believe me! I know it's hard but, please…"    

"Wha...what are you talking about? I don't think I understand..." Ruri gave him a funny look.

"I'm a character in that book. My family, Tasuki, my friends and enemies...everyone from my past came from the book. Somewhere along the line Tasuki and I ended up here, and I'm glad we did." He smiled at her.

She blushed. "But if you lived there...which I'm not sure I believe…I want to know what brought you here."

"We…haven't been able to figure that out. We were there and then we just woke up here. I swear! This is the truth!"

"Would Tasuki say the same thing?" She lowered her eyes.

"Uh, yeah! He was the one who pushed me to tell you!"

"Really? Well...so when you said you stabbed Tasuki in the back somehow...was that something that happened in the story?"

He stared at the ground. "Yeah..." He suddenly looked up at her. "So you believe me?"

"I...I'm not sure." She lifted her eyes to meet his. "It would be hard to make up something so complicated...and you don't have a reason to lie to me...it's weird, yeah...but...I know you wouldn't lie to me..." She played with the edge of her skirt.

"Thanks. I thought you'd freak out or something. The only thing I remember before we came here was a little girl laughing. After that, everything went blank."

"Well, I'm not saying I won't freak out later...but I'll try to hold it in for now." She brushed some hair from her face. "A little girl laughing? Like how old?"

"I-I don't really know. She was pretty young I think. Why?"

"Well...this might sound weird...but Kohana's acted very differently since you've been here. I know it's hard to believe...but she's actually been more serious lately..." 

"What?" He looked at her in disbelief. "She sure could have fooled me. I mean…after seeing her in the park that first day…and when she caught us kissing in the closet…"

She wrung her hands together. "I know...it's hard to believe. But it's true. I don't know how to describe it. She's...she's worried I think. About Ayame..."

"Why? What's wrong with Ayame?" He shook his head. "Oh. The 'fun' problem."

"Yeah..." She nodded slightly. "It feels like she has something to do with this...maybe I'm just crazy though..." 

"Maybe we should ask her when we get back." He sat there for a moment, thinking. "You wanna know something else?"

"What?"

He blew his bangs out of his face. "Um, well...This may be just as strange. Well, in the book, me and Tasuki had some...powers, I guess. But when we came to this world, they were gone. If Kohana really did do something, then why are our powers gone?"

"P...powers?" Her eyes widened. "You couldn't like blow up the world or something could you?"

"Uh...Tasuki could basically fry people and he was really fast and I, um…" He looked embarrassed. "Used my flute..."

"Your...flute?" She blinked. "Might I ask how? Tasuki always did seem like a pyro to me..."

"That's for sure! Well, not exactly my flute, but I could transfer my ki through my mouth."  

"Ki? What's that? Now I'm confused again..."

"It's your life force...I guess you could call it your energy."

"So what happened when you...uh...transferred it? Boy, this is weird..."

"Uh, well...I could do lots of things. I could put people to sleep, um…kill, or heal people."

"Are you sure you don't have that sleep power? I fell asleep so fast when you played for Kohana..." 

"Uh, yeah. I've tried it on Tasuki a few times. If you only knew how bad he sleeps..."

She was quiet again. "Did you ever kill anyone? I mean...I know things are different in the book...I can't believe I just said that..."

"Um...yeah. This bastard named Nakago forced me to kill someone. It was either my brother or the person I killed."

"I...I'm sorry..." A heavy silence hung between them. "Healing too, huh?"

"It's okay. Just don't mention it to Tasuki. That was the beginning of a beautiful torment. Yeah. Have you heard the story? I mean, how far has Kohana gotten in it?"

"Um…I'm not really sure how far she is. I don't pay a whole lot of attention to it…I mean…I thought it was just a story..." She looked at the sky. As the sun set, the sky was changing all sorts of colors. "I wish you could still heal..."

He saw pain in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm worried about my mother...Even if she's not getting worse, she's still not getting better...maybe you could have helped her..."

"Oh."  He felt a tug at his heart. The one time he could have been useful, he still couldn't be. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I doubt it..." She sighed deeply. "Unless you magically got you...uh...magic back...there's nothing that can be done..."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. It's not your fault..." Ruri smiled and shook her head.

Amiboshi looked up at the sky. "It's getting kinda late. I guess we should head back now."

"I...guess you're right..." She lightly kissed Amiboshi on the cheek. "Thanks for taking me out."

He blushed. "Thanks for understanding. Ya know. About the book."

"Well, I'd feel better if I had proof...but I guess sometimes you just have to believe stuff." She shrugged.

He smiled. "I'm glad I got to come here and meet you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. 

After letting go, they slowly headed towards Amiboshi's car.

"Whatever brought you here...I'm glad it did too." She let her hand slip into his. "Do you have to pick up Tasuki?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to leave him, right?"

She giggled lightly. "He'd be so mad. I wonder how Tasuki and Ayame's night went..."

Amiboshi snickered. "Knowing Tasuki, probably terrific."

Ruri closed her eyes and shook her head. "Well, I hope so. I want Ayame to be happy just as much as Kohana does."

"Yeah. Seems like Tasuki was what the doctor prescribed."

"I guess Tasuki's like her storybook prince or something..."

"Hah! Prince Charming, huh? All hail Prince Tasuki!" 

Ruri burst out laughing. "Tasuki would make one hell of a prince."

"Exactly! The price of hell fire and brimstone!" He thought for a moment and smiled. "I know one thing for sure."

"Princesses aren't always just in books." He whispered when he stopped for a moment and kissed her on the cheek.

Her cheeks darkened a few shades. "You're so sweet Amiboshi! I don't really know what to say. I can't count how many times you've made me speechless tonight."

He smiled and they continued walking. "That's in the job description I guess."

Her blush deepened. We really should go to Ayame's house. I don't think my face can get any redder..."

But it's cute!" He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Yeah, I guess your right. We can't leave those two alone with Kohana. For all we know, they could end up in the closet."

"Who said the closet was a bad thing?"

He snickered again. "Not me."

"God, do I love you Amiboshi." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They reluctantly got into the car and Amiboshi headed for Ayame's house. They rode in comfortable silence. All that needed to be said had been said at dinner or at the park.

They walked up the steps and Ruri pulled out her keys.

"Do you have a key to her house?"

"Yeah. She has one for my house too." The lock clicked and they went in. Ruri and Amiboshi went to Kohana's room. 

She was sitting on her bed, reading comics. She had a radio on as well. She looked up. "Oh! You're here! Uh…why?"

"Hiya. Where're Ayame and Tasuki? Shouldn't you be annoying them?" Ruri sat on her bed.

"They've been uh…talking for a while now…ever since we finished dinner…I don't think I should be interrupting them when they're uh…talking…" She let her eyes wander to the ceiling.

Amiboshi and Ruri looked at each other. Amiboshi sat on the other side of Kohana. "What do you mean 'they're uh…talking'?"

"They're just…talking…" She sat up and folded her legs.

"Kohana…you usually don't have a problem interrupting people when they're talking. You do it to Ayame and me all the time. There's also a difference between _talking_ and _uh_…talking."

"Well, Tasuki told Ayame he loves her and then she said she loves him and then they kissed so then I figured I didn't need to be there." She spoke quickly and shrugged.

Ruri thought for a moment. "Amiboshi, why don't we go check on them?"

"Yeah…sounds like a good idea…" They got up and went into the living room. 

At first, they didn't see anyone. Then Ruri noticed the couple kissing on the couch. Tasuki was on top of Ayame and her fingers were tangled up in his hair.

"Well…Kohana does know when not to interrupt…" Ruri blinked.

"Would you like to come up for air some time today?" Amiboshi spoke very loudly.

Tasuki inhaled sharply and looked over the back of the couch. "Amiboshi! Ruri!"

Amiboshi smirked. Tasuki's shirt was half opened and there was a smear of lipstick on his face. "Having…fun?"

Ayame sat up and saw Ruri standing there. Her hair was rather messy. "Uh…hi Ruri. Amiboshi. What are you doing here? I didn't think you would come over here."

"Obviously."

"I came to get Tasuki." Amiboshi snickered.

"What do you know? Amiboshi, you were right. Their night was terrific."

Ayame turned bright red. Tasuki growled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"And here I thought you'd be bored." Amiboshi couldn't help but snicker.

"Will you shut up?" Tasuki got off the couch and rebuttoned his shirt.

"I just can't." He was still snickering.

"So uh…how was your night?" Ayame tried to smooth down her hair.

"Not as good as yours but still good." Ruri relished the chance to embarrass her best friend. "Let's go to your room and fix your hair." She grabbed Ayame's hand and led her out of the living room.

"Did you do that all night?" Amiboshi gave him a funny look.

"No! I had to tell Ayame about the book first."

"You told her?"

"I didn't mean to, but she over heard me talking to Kohana about it."

"Did she believe you?"

"Not really. But she's kinda getting used to the idea. Did you tell Ruri?"

"Yeah. She was pretty accepting of it." He blinked. "Wait…why were you talking to Kohana about the book?"

"I'm the one who brought you here…" Kohana appeared next to Tasuki.

"Wha…what? What do you mean?"

"Ah well…she said she made a wish…I suppose the gods heard her and made it come true."

Amiboshi stared at the floor. "What was the wish?"

"I wanted Ayame and Ruri to be happy."

He was quiet for a moment. "I see…"

Ruri combed the last few tangles from Ayame's hair. "Well, never thought I'd catch you making out on a couch with someone like that."

"Neither did I." She sighed and wiped off her smudged lipstick. "So what did you and Amiboshi do all night?"

"Well, he told me he loves me and he told me all about where he comes from…"

"The book?"

"You know?"

"Tasuki said so…" Ayame frowned. "I don't know if I believe it though."

"Might as well. Amiboshi told me all about the book. Why would they both make up a story?"

"True…I can't believe this is Kohana's doing…"

"What do you mean?"

"Kohana said she brought them here."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. She said it was a wish she made…"

"Maybe you should ask them to stay the night again. We have a lot to talk about."

"Couldn't hurt." She sighed. "Want to call home and telling your parents you're staying?"

"Yeah." Ruri put the comb down and went to call her father.

Ayame went back to the guys. "Tasuki? Amiboshi?"

"Yeah?" They both looked at her. Kohana was hanging onto Tasuki's hand.

"Can you guys stay the night again? Ruri and I think the 5 of us should talk about you know…the book…"

"Am I in trouble?" Kohana looked up at her sister nervously.

"No, you aren't." Ayame picked up her little sister. "This is quite possibly the best thing you've ever done." She smiled at her sister and Tasuki.

He smiled and Kohana grinned. "Yay! So does this mean you and Tasuki are gonna get married?"

Amiboshi smiled. Tasuki and Ayame blushed. 

"You know how to make a serious moment embarrassing don't you?" Tasuki shook his head.

"Uh huh!" Her smile widened.

Ruri came back in the living room. "Well, my dad said I can stay. I just told him the guys weren't here."

"So where do we start this talk?"

"We start with Kohana explaining everything she did to bring you guys here." Ayame sat on the couch again with her sister. Tasuki sat next to her. Amiboshi sat on a chair and Ruri sat on the arm.

Kohana made a face. "I can't say I forgot, can I?"

"No." All four of them answered quickly.

"Okay, okay…" She sat up straighter. "Here's how it started…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Woo…that was like 2 chapters. That's what happens when there's no good place to break it. Kohana's full story will come soon.

Speaking of Kohana, my wonderful friend Aiko drew a picture of Kohana for me. If anyone would like to see it, send me an e-mail with the subject "Kohana" and I'd send it to you as soon as I get it.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	7. What the future holds

Disclaimer: Tasuki and Amiboshi aren't mine, but I wish they were. As I'm sure most of us do. Ayame, Ruri and Kohana are mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amiboshi sat on a big chair. Ruri squeezed in with him. Tasuki and Ayame sat close on the couch. Kohana sat on her sister's lap.

Ruri felt Amiboshi's arms around her waist. "So Kohana…what is going on?"

She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears. "Well…I guess it started at the library. I was upstairs looking for the stairs to go back down. That's what I get for wandering around…but I found this room I don't think I was supposed to be in."

"Is this when you made us play hide and seek in the library?" Ayame stared down at her.

"Uh…yeah…"

"You went upstairs? No wonder I couldn't find you!" Ruri huffed.

"Hide and seek in the library? Shouldn't you not be doing that?" Amiboshi asked.

"Well, you try entertaining a 6 year old in a library." Ruri shrugged. 

"Point taken."

"Any way!" Kohana interrupted. "My story." She looked rather indignant. "I was trying to get down 'cause I'd been up there for a while, and I bumped into some old lady librarian. And I got so scared cause I thought she'd be mad, but she just asked me why I was up there.

"I told her I got stuck up there when I wandered away from my sister. She asked me if my parents were around and I told her they were gone and my sister takes care of me now." She sighed.

Ayame felt her throat tighten. She felt Tasuki's hand on hers and it was comforting.

"So we talked for a little while…and she asked me if I thought my sister was happy…I said I didn't think so…"

"Kohana…" Ayame started.

"She gave me the book and said if I made a wish on it, it would come true." Kohana continued as if her sister hadn't said anything. "I didn't know what she meant but I took it anyway." Kohana bit her lip. "Then she let me go downstairs and went back to work. I haven't seen her there since. I kinda miss her."

"Is she the librarian everyone calls Baba?" Ayame asked.

"Uh huh."

"Baba? What does she look like?" Tasuki asked.

"Um…pretty old…like 80 something ish…not really tall…all her hair's gray and she wears it up in this loopy way…" Kohana waved her hands around her head trying to remember the pattern. "I never knew how she made it go all…wooshy."

"Wooshy?" The 4 looked at the little girl.

"Yes. Wooshy." Kohana wrinkled her nose. "My story, my words."

Tasuki rested his head in his hand. _'This is interesting. Here I thought she just found the book. Someone gave it to her? How would an old woman know there was actually a world inside the book?'_

"So then what?" Amiboshi asked, waiting for Kohana to continue.

"Well…when I went downstairs, Ayame almost made me give the book back, but I didn't wanna. So after I was really annoying for a while, she let me keep it."

"I didn't say you couldn't take it, I asked you where you got it…"

"It really doesn't matter." Tasuki cut in.

"So…I took it home. And well, I couldn't read it. It was way to complicated for me so I asked Ayame to read it to me.

"When she started reading it, I began thinking about that wish…I wanted to believe it was true…so I started thinking about something to wish for. 

"Then I had this really weird dream. I was in like a field and there were these two…things there…one of 'em looked like a red bird and the other thing was like a blue snake-y lizard-y thing…"

"Suzaku and Seiryuu…" Amiboshi interrupted.

"Who?" Ruri blinked.

"Suzaku is the phoenix god of the South and Seiryuu is the dragon god of the East. Tasuki was a warrior of Suzaku and I was a warrior of Seiryuu…"

"Doesn't that make you two enemies?" Ayame looked at Tasuki.

"Yeah. It did. But…it really doesn't matter here…we're just regular people here." Tasuki shrugged.

Ruri noticed the way Amiboshi stared at the floor. He seemed rather depressed since they started talking about the gods and being enemies. "Amiboshi, are you alright?" She asked him quietly.

"Yeah…I'm okay…" Though in reality, he didn't feel all that good. He hated thinking about being a Seiryuu seishi. He thought he never did anything good. He got the chance to live a normal life while his brother went off and died.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"So what happened in the dream?" Tasuki wanted more answers.

"Well…I got kinda freaked at first 'cause I didn't know I was dreaming, but they told me it'd be okay. So they asked me what I wanted for my wish. I really didn't know what they meant. I mean, I didn't think I did anything. I didn't think I wished for anything.

"They said I called them here to grant a wish for me. That's when I figured that Baba was right about the book…that it could grant wishes. So…I said I wished for Ayame and Ruri to be happy. 

"They asked me how I wanted it like…done I guess. I said I didn't care. They were gods or whatever. They should be able to figure it out for themselves." She looked at Tasuki and Amiboshi. "Guess this was how they decided to do it."

Ayame shook her head. "This is so weird. If it wasn't happening to me I don't think I'd believe it."

"If Amiboshi didn't have the same story as me, I'd be pretty sure I was crazy for thinking I was living in a magic book."

"Well I for one don't think you're crazy." Ayame let her hand slip into Tasuki. "I believe you."

"Thank you Ayame." Tasuki smiled.

Kohana started yawning. Ayame looked at a clock. It was after nine. "Wanna go to bed now? It's been a long night." 

The young girl nodded sleepily. "Ne-chan, can I sleep in your room?"

"Sure." Ayame stood up with her sister in her arms. "Let's get you ready for bed."

"Can Tasuki sleep in your room too?" Tasuki and Ayame looked at each other and blushed. Neither one knew what to say. Tasuki shrugged. "Please?" Kohana looked up at Ayame.

"Sure…what could it hurt?" Ayame gave into her sister's puppy eyes. "Now let's get you changed."

Ruri looked at Amiboshi. "So uh…where does that leave us?"

"I could sleep on the couch I guess."

"Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?"

"I've slept on a couch before with you on top of me." He smiled.

She blushed. "I know. Wasn't I heavy though?"

"I didn't notice." 

"I guess we could both sleep in the guest room. It was big enough for you and Tasuki."

"Are you alright with that?"

"Would I have suggested it if I wasn't?"

"I guess not." 

Ruri rested her head on Amiboshi's shoulder. "What a night, huh?"

"Yeah. It was."

"I know you said your life was complicated, but I had no idea just how much so. I guess there was no way to uncomplicate it. I'm sorry I tried to force it out of you."

"It's alright. You didn't know."

"I feel kinda bad now."

"Don't. It doesn't matter."

Ayame came back from putting her sister to sleep and had a small stack of clothes with her. She handed some to Tasuki. "Here. I think these should fit you. I felt bad about making you sleep in your day clothes last time so I looked for some stuff that might be big enough to fit you."

Tasuki took the clothes. "You didn't have to…"

"I felt like I did." She turned to Amiboshi. "Here."

"Thanks." The boys got up and left to change while Ruri and Ayame went to her room.

"Are you sure you wanna sleep with Tasuki tonight?"

"I'm fine with it. I love him. He loves me. And Kohana's gonna be there too. What's he gonna do with her there? He treats Kohana like his sister or his daughter or something."

"That's true."

"Are you gonna be okay with Amiboshi?"

"Of course! He's never been anything but a perfect gentleman around me. I'm not worried."

"I didn't think you would be. Amiboshi is really sweet."

"I had no idea things would get so…weird…I never would have guessed that book had anything to do with them…"

"I know…but looking back on it…I should have seen more similarities between Tasuki and one of the seishi…"

"It's so weird…"

"I dunno. I guess…but it's a nice change of pace. Let's face it. Our lives were boring. Same thing every day. Ever since they came…well, life's been good."

"Can't argue with you there…" Ruri smiled. "We owe Kohana a lot don't we?"

"I guess we do. She's an amazing little kid, huh? She makes gods listen to her."

"How true." 

The girls left the bedroom to see if the guys were ready. 

The clothes Ayame found didn't really fit exactly right, but they were okay for the night. They were a little big on Amiboshi and a little small for Tasuki.

"So…are we ready for bed?" Ruri was a little nervous.

"Yeah I guess." Amiboshi gave a nervous nod.

Ayame watched Amiboshi and Ruri go off to the guest room.

"Are you sure you want me sleeping in your room?"

"I'm fine with it. What do I have to worry about while my sister's sleeping in between us?"

"I guess you're right…" Tasuki followed Ayame back to her room. Kohana was already fast asleep in the middle of the bed. Tasuki sat on the bed and brushed Kohana's hair out of her face. "Never thought she'd be so special…" 

"Neither did I…but she is one heck of a kid." Ayame sat on the other side of her bed.

"I think she is what she is because of you. You're the one that raised her."

Ayame blushed. "Thanks. I try."

"And you're doing great." He took by the arm and pulled her closer.

She blushed deeper and kissed Tasuki on the cheek. "Thank you."

He kissed her deeply. She loved the feeling of his lips against hers. It made her forget everything. When Tasuki kissed her, the world just disappeared. 

"I am trying to sleep here you know." Kohana opened up one eye.

"Kohana! I though you were asleep." Ayame squeaked.

She grinned. "I was till you guys sat on the bed."

Tasuki smirked. "You're impossible you know that?"

"Yup! But I'm tried now. Can we go to sleep?"

"Sure." Ayame smiled at her little sister and laid down next to her.

"Tasuki has to kiss you good night first." Kohana looked back and forth between Tasuki and Ayame.

Ayame rolled her eyes and Tasuki smiled. He leaned over Kohana and kissed Ayame. "Good night. I love you." He murmured, too soft for Kohana to hear.

Ayame smiled. "I love you too." She spoke softly as well.

Tasuki smiled and laid on his side on the one side of Kohana. He rested his arm across Kohana and Ayame. Ayame smiled as she drifted off to sleep. She never slept so well in her entire life. 

Ruri and Amiboshi looked at the bed. Amiboshi looked at her. "So do you want to sleep under the covers or on top?"

"What's it matter?"

"Well, unless you're completely comfortable with sleeping with me…"

"Of course I am! Oh…well, that sounded wrong…" She bit her lip. "What I meant was…was I don't have a problem sleeping in the same room as you."

"You don't?"

"Why would I? Do you have a problem sleeping with me?"

"No. I just wasn't sure you'd be okay with it."

"Amiboshi." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I trust you. I think I always did. Now we should get some sleep."

"Alright." Amiboshi nodded and slipped under the covers. Ruri got in next to him and rested her head on the pillow. Amiboshi smiled and reached over to touch her face. She smiled and moved closer to him. He moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled out her hair ribbon. He ran his fingers through her hair, eliciting a happy sigh from her.

"Amiboshi?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you were Seiryuu right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I think I'll have to thank him for letting you come here." She ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair. 

He smiled and pulled her close again. She rested her head on his chest. "I'll have to thank him for letting me meet you." He rested his hand on her back. "Déjà vu, huh?"

She grinned. "Yep. I enjoy this déjà vu though."

He pushed some hair out of her face with his other hand. "So do I." He kissed the top of her head. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too…" Ruri wrapped her arms around his chest and fell asleep.

He watched her sleep for a few minutes before letting his eyes close and his mind drift into a dream world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Everything around him was sort of misty. All Amiboshi knew was he was on a dirt path up a hill. He tried looking around at his surroundings but there wasn't much to see._

_'Am I dreaming? Wait…do you know you're dreaming in a dream?' Amiboshi thought to himself as he kept walking._

_When he reached the top of the hill, he saw Tasuki standing there, looking around._

_"Tasuki?"_

_He turned around. "Amiboshi? Why are you in my dream?"_

_"Your dream? This is my dream."_

_"No. I'm pretty sure this is my dream."_

_"I just walked up a hill to get here. I think I know when I'm the one that's dreaming…"_

_"Could we be having the same dream?"_

_"I suppose it's possible. I mean…normally people don't have the same dreams, but we aren't normal people."_

_"All too true." Tasuki shook his head._

_"Took you boys long enough to figure it out…" A voice from behind startled the two seishi._

_"Who the hell?" Tasuki whipped his head around. "Hoo boy…" He came face to face with the bird form of Suzaku. "Uh…hi…"_

_"Tasuki…" The large bird nodded to him._

_Amiboshi looked slightly to his left. The large blue dragon was hovering a few feet off the ground close to the large bird. He wasn't really sure what to say._

_"So Amiboshi and I are having the same dream?"_

_"For once you understand." Suzaku answered._

_Tasuki rolled his eyes. "So I'm not Chiriko. Gimme a break."_

_Amiboshi stared at Tasuki. "Could you not mention that name? I don't like thinking about that…"_

_"Oh yeah…sorry."_

_"Good to see you two aren't at each others' throats." Seiryuu said approvingly._

_"So uh…why are we here?" Amiboshi turned back to the large dragon._

_"Seiryuu and I decided something. Since the girls aren't completely accepting of the truth, you'll be given a chance to prove it to them."_

_"You don't want to send them into the book do you?" Tasuki asked nervously. "Cause that'd be too much I think…"_

_"Nothing like that. You'll each be given one more use of your seishi powers. You can choose to use them whenever you like but you'll have to remember that it will be your only chance." Seiryuu spoke before his brother answered the red haired seishi._

_Amiboshi stared at the ground. He didn't even need to think about how he wanted to use his power. He already knew. "Thank you Seiryuu-sama. But I do have one question…"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Why did you and Suzaku-sama choose to pay attention to Kohana's wish? What could be so important about her?"_

_"I've been wondering too…"_

_"She'll be a miko in our world someday." Suzaku answered. "We don't know when or which god she'll become a priestess of, but she will someday." Amiboshi and Tasuki's jaws dropped. "You can't tell her though. You can't tell any of them."_

_"She'll be a priestess…" Tasuki murmured in disbelief. "So that's why…"_

_"Ayame and Ruri also deserve to be happy. They've had a rough time…"_

_Amiboshi and Tasuki stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend the thought of Kohana becoming a priestess. That happy, little, embarrass you at any given moment, 6 year old would grow up and summon a god…again? That was a little much to comprehend. _

_Suzaku noted the look on Tasuki's face. "Don't worry. It won't happen for a long time. You'll understand more then."_

_"If you say so…" Tasuki sighed._

_"Have a nice night boys." Seiryuu nodded one last time and Amiboshi and Tasuki woke with a start._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki sat up, startled. He peered around Ayame's dark room. Kohana was still sleeping between him and Ayame. _'A priestess…Kohana…no way…'_ He smoothed down her hair. 

Ayame opened her eyes and saw Tasuki sitting up. His amber eyes glowed in the dark as he looked down at Kohana. "Tasuki? Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Huh? Yeah…I'm fine…" He murmured.

"Are you sure?" She sat up and touched his face. "You feel warm…"

"I'm fine." He pulled her hand from his face and gently kissed it. "I swear."

She blushed in the dark. "Al…alright…" She reluctantly pulled her hand back. "Good night then."

"Good night." He whispered and settled back into the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amiboshi stared at the ceiling of Ayame's guest room. He didn't know what to think. Kohana, a priestess? What god would she serve? What will her seishi be like? Would she be safe? How would Ayame deal with it? She would not be happy when she finds out her sister fell into the book rather than summoning someone out of it. He pushed back his hair and sighed. 

He glanced over at Ruri. She was sleeping soundly next to him. He rolled onto his side, put his arm around her and went back to sleep. No point in thinking about it now. He and Tasuki could talk about it tomorrow, without the girls around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            No one saw that coming, did they? I hope not. I wanted it to be a surprising thing, you know? If things go well with this story, I will probably write a story about Kohana when she's older and becomes a miko. Remember, the more you review, the more I write. So tell me if you guys and girls would like to see Kohana's adventures as a miko after this story is over. 

See ya!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~__


	8. Beautiful music does wonders

Disclaimer: Tasuki and Amiboshi aren't mine, but I wish they were. As I'm sure most of us do. Ayame, Ruri and Kohana are mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amiboshi opened his eyes slowly. His dream still vivid. He looked to his right. Ruri was awake and playing with his hair.

"Good morning."

"Morning." He smiled. 

"How was your night?"

"Never better." He thought about his dream for a moment. "Ruri?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I meet your mother?"

"Huh? What for?" She sat up.

"Well…again…it's a little hard to explain…" He sat up and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Last night I had a dream…well, Tasuki and I had the same dream…the gods we used to serve came to explain some things to us…and to tell us that we could use our seishi powers one last time…"

"Use your…" She was quiet. She needed a moment to think of what Amiboshi said he could do. "And you want to help my mother?"

"Yes. I want to see you happy. I could cure your mother of whatever she has."

"But…it's the last time…do you really want to waste it on my family?"

"I'm not wasting it. I couldn't bear it if your mother died and I didn't do all I could to save her. I know I can help her." He took her hand.

"Amiboshi…I couldn't ask you to…"

"You're not asking me to. I'm telling you this is what I want to do with what little power I have."

Tears welled up in Ruri's eyes. "Amiboshi…"

"Shhh…" He embraced her. "Don't cry. Everything will be okay. I promise."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you…thank you so much…"

"I'd do anything for you." He made her look at him. "Anything." With that, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

~*~*~*~

Kohana woke up before Ayame and Tasuki. She looked back and forth between them. For a moment, it seemed like they were a family, which was what she wanted. Kohana looked at Ayame's night table. There was a lamp, a book, a diary and a picture. She knew the picture well. Kohana was only a few days old in the picture. She was sitting in her mother's arms. Ayame was 12. She was holding onto their father's hand. It was the only picture of all 4 of them. Their mother died a few days after the picture was taken. 

It was probably the last time Ayame had been truly happy until now. Until Tasuki came. She couldn't help but wonder if Ayame had been right. Maybe she did deserve the blame for their mother's death. 

Ayame woke up and saw Kohana staring at the picture. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothin'." She turned away from the picture.

"Kohana…" Ayame hugged her sister. "I know that look. You're thinking about Mom and Dad again. Please stop thinking like that."

"But what if it was my fault?" She sniffled.

"It wasn't. You had nothing to do with it…" Ayame sighed. "It just happened."

Tasuki woke up when the bed shifted. He sat up. "Everything okay?" 

Kohana was curled up in Ayame's lap. She looked asleep. Ayame looked up at Tasuki. "Yeah. Everything'll be fine."

Tasuki looked concerned. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Kohana gets upset when she sees this picture." She handed it to him. "I should have put it away last night."

Tasuki looked at the picture. "Your parents?"

"Uh huh." She nodded. "The only one of us all together." Ayame traced the frame of the picture.

"You miss them a lot…" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"All the time…do you miss you family?"

"No…not much to miss. I didn't get along with any of my sisters. My mother never stopped them from beating the crap outta me. She just bandaged me up once they were done. My dad was just happy to have a wife with a huge chest. He didn't care about much else." 

"Sounds rough. How many sisters did you have? Two or three?"

"Five."

"Five?!"

"Five." Tasuki nodded sadly. "I was the only son."

"Oh wow. No wonder you ran away!"

"Yep. It's a miracle they didn't kill me. I think I'm only alive because I was a seishi."

"Hold Kohana, will you? I'm gonna see if Amiboshi and Ruri are up yet."

"Alright." Tasuki took Kohana from Ayame and let her sleep in his arms. He didn't understand why he took such a liking to the hyper little girl, he just did. He thought about his dream. _'Why can't they just leave her alone? Why does she have to go there? Ayame will have a heart attack when it happens and I can't even tell her ahead of time…'_ He sighed.

Kohana opened her eyes. "Good morning, Tas-kun!" She seemed awfully energetic for this early.

"Morning." He smiled. "I see you slept well."

"Uh huh!" She hugged Tasuki. "I think Ayame slept good too!"

"Well, that's good."

"You're gonna get married right?"

Tasuki blinked in surprise. "Maybe in a few years. You gotta stop asking that."

"You should get married." She put her hands on her hips.

"Kohana…we're not that old. We have time, okay?" He grinned and started tickling her.

She broke out into giggles. Tasuki laughed. Ayame stood in the doorway and watched. She smiled. For once, Kohana had someone else to look up to. She reentered her room and sat on the bed. "Having fun?"

Tasuki chuckled. "Yep."

Kohana had a big grin on her face. "Tasuki should stay over more often."

"Maybe he will." Ayame smiled. "Never know."

Tasuki smiled. "So are they up?"

"Yep. Up and kissing. I didn't disturb them though."

"Them came in on us last night."

"Tasuki…" Ayame gave him a look. 

"Okay, okay." He chuckled.

"See? I picked out good ones this time!" Kohana grinned. 

"You had help from a couple of gods." Ayame sighed.

"So? I knew what I was doing." She stuck out her tongue.

"That's enough outta you." Ayame smiled. "Go get changed okay?"

"Okay." She grabbed her stuffed kitten from the bed and left the room.

Ayame looked at Tasuki. "Well, welcome to mornings at the Kurogawa house."

He smiled. "I think they're fun."

"You would. Come on. Let's go find breakfast." She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. 

"Okay." They walked into the kitchen.

After changing and having breakfast, Tasuki and Amiboshi left. Ruri told Amiboshi she'd call if he could see her mother later. After their car left the driveway, the girls went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Why does Amiboshi want to meet your mother?" Ayame looked over at her.

"He uh…well…more complicated stuff…he said he and Tasuki get to use their seishi powers one more time…he wants to save my mother."

Ayame put her hand to her chest. "That's so sweet!" 

"I know. I can't believe he's willing to…"

"He loves you! That's what people do when they love each other!" Kohana stood up on the couch.

"She's right." Ayame nodded. 

"Hmm…well…maybe you're right." Ruri stood up. "I should go home and you know…see if I can let Amiboshi see my mother."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Ayame asked. "Otherwise you'll have to walk."

"No. I'll be fine. I'm just excited to think that my mother will be okay again."

"I hope it works."

"Course it will!" Kohana stuck in.

"I gotta go. See ya." Ruri left the house. "Now let's see here…how do I introduce Amiboshi to my mother?" She started walking home. "Well…Mom…I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Amiboshi, the life saving musician? No, that's not right…" She sighed.

She got home and opened the door. She found her dad in the kitchen balancing a checkbook. 

"Hi Dad. Where's Mom?"

"In our room. She might be sleeping."

"Okay. Thanks." She kissed her father on the cheek and went upstairs. She knocked softly. "Mom?"

"Come in, honey." 

Ruri opened the door and saw her mother sitting up in bed, reading. She sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Still just tired. Not much else…" She sighed. "I wish I was over this…but enough about me. How was your date?"

"It was wonderful…Amiboshi is…he's just wow…"

She smiled. "He sounds wonderful. Now be honest with me, those boys were at Ayame's house last night weren't they?"

Ruri blushed. "Wha? How'd you know?"

"I'm your mother. I can tell." She looked at her daughter. "I'd like to meet him. He's a musician right?"

"Yeah…he's so good…"

"Do you think I could meet him? I hate to meet someone when I'm like this, but goodness knows if I'll ever get better."

"Don't say that, Mom. You'll be fine. And I think he'd love to meet you. Maybe he'll play something for you too."

"I think that would be lovely."

"How about today, sometime in the afternoon?"

"Sounds fine. I'll be here all day. Your father doesn't let me do anything since I got sick."

"He's worried, Mom. So am I."

"I'll be fine, Ruri."

"I know, but until then, we have every right to worry." Ruri smiled and kissed her mother's cheek. "I'll tell Amiboshi he can come over this afternoon."

"Alright, sounds good."

"Okay." Ruri got up and went to her room. She closed the door and picked up her phone and dialed the number Amiboshi gave her. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

~Hello?~

"Tasuki? Can I talk to Amiboshi?"

~Sure. Hang on.~ 

She heard him yell for the younger former seishi.

~Hello?~

"Hi, Amiboshi."

~Hi. What's up?~

"Are you free this afternoon?"

~Sure. Why?~

"I asked my mom about you coming over. She said you could come any time this afternoon."

~Okay. I'll be over maybe around 2, flute in hand.~

"Sounds great." Ruri felt her eyes tear and her throat tighten.

~Ruri…you're not going to cry, are you?~

"I don't know…"

~There's nothing to cry about…~

"They're happy tears…"

~If you say so.~

"Oh Amiboshi…I don't know how to thank you."

~You don't have to. I want to do this. If I'm going to use my power one last time, I should do something worth while.~

Ruri sighed. "I'll see you later today."

~Alright. Bye.~

"Bye." Ruri hung up and sighed. She was glad the door was closed. She didn't want her father to walk in on her while she was still teary eyed. _'Finally…after months of waiting…something is finally going to help Mom…finally…'_ She sat at her desk and stared out her window for a moment.

After clearing her mind, she put on a CD of classical music and started writing in her diary.

~*~*~*~

Ayame folded the last of the laundry and decided to put it away later. The house was pretty quiet. Kohana was probably looking for a snack in the kitchen. Last night still kind of seemed like a dream. 

She walked into Kohana's room and picked up the Universe of the Four Gods. _'How could…oh…why bother asking? It just is the way it is. There are things you can't prove. You have to believe to see. That's all there is to it. Why should I argue anyway? I'm happy, Ruri's happy, Kohana's happier than ever…which I didn't think was possible…'_

She put the book down and went into her room. She picked up the picture of her family. _'Mom, Dad…you'd like him right? I think you'd like him. He's really sweet. He cares about Kohana a lot. I know he'll be there for us. And…well…I'm hopelessly in love with him. But I suppose you already knew that.'_ She wiped away a tear that threatened to fall and put the picture down again. 

She headed into the living room. Kohana was watching TV. 

"Hi, ne-chan!"

"Hi. What cha watchin'?" Ayame sat with her sister.

She wrinkled her nose. "Nothin' good." She looked up at Ayame. "Ne-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What's it like to fall in love?"

"Why?"

"Well, I wanna know. How do you know when you've…you know…found him?"

"I think you just know."

"Did you know when you met Tasuki?"

"Well…if you want an example…it wasn't the first time I met him that I knew. That day in the park, sure I thought he was cute, but I've thought a lot of guys were cute. It was when I talked to him in the restaurant that I knew. The way he looked at me. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to walk."

"He made you feel all gushy?"

"Yes. He made me…gushy." Ayame smiled. "You can't think right. You can't speak. It's just this overwhelming feeling of 'He's the one'.

"Do you think I'll find someone who makes me gushy?"

"I'm sure you will." Ayame hugged her little sister. "And when you find him, you'll know it."

~*~*~*~

Ruri waited and watched impatiently from her window for Amiboshi's car. It was 5 passed 2. She tried to keep calm. He did say around 2 after all. That gave him at least another 25 minutes in her book.

"Ruri, are you alright?" Her father knocked at her door softly. "You've been staring out the window for half an hour now."

"I know. I'm waiting for Amiboshi."

"Everything'll be fine. You shouldn't worry."

"I know I shouldn't, but I do. I worry about everything."

"Try to ease up. We don't need anyone else to get sick here."

"Sure, Daddy." She glanced back to window. She saw Amiboshi's car. "Oh! Gotta go!" She sprinted past her dad and reached the front door in the blink of an eye. All her father could do was blink in surprise. 

She jumped down the last five stairs and ran to the front door. She opened it as Amiboshi came up the steps.

"How'd you get to the door so fast?"

"I was in the living room?"

"I saw you in your bedroom window."

"Uh…" She blushed. 

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know you're anxious."

"You have no idea…" She took his hand and led him upstairs. "You're really sure you want to do this for me?"

"Yes. Stop asking. I'm sure."

She opened her mother's door. "Mom? Amiboshi's here."

"I thought that was why you ran down the hall like that. Come in."

Amiboshi saw Ruri's mother lying in bed. She looked a lot like Ruri. Her facial features matched Ruri's and so did her deep brown hair. Her eyes were a nice hazel instead of blue. Her skin was very pale though. She looked tired.

"Mom, this is Amiboshi. Amiboshi, my mother."

"Hi." Amiboshi smiled.

"So you're the boy Ruri raves about. Nice to meet you."

Ruri's eyes widened and she blushed. "Mother!"

Amiboshi just smiled.

"So Amiboshi, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you feeling today?"

"Oh, I'm sure Ruri's told you. I'm just tired. That's about it. Her father won't let me do anything." She rolled her eyes.

"He worries. You should be happy your family cares so much." Amiboshi sat on a chair.

"You're right."

Ruri sat on her mother's bed. "Wanna hear him play?"

"I'd love to. You talk about his music almost as much as him."

"Mom! Stop it!" Ruri's face darkened a few shades.

Amiboshi felt his own face flush. He was surprised Ruri talked about him so much. He pulled his flute case out from his coat pocket. He slid out the wooden flute.

"That's a beautiful instrument Amiboshi. Where did you get it?"

"Umm…my father gave it to me before he died."

"I'm sorry Amiboshi. Are both your parents gone?"

"Yeah. When I was younger."

"Well, you're always welcome to come here if you feel like it."

"Eh…thank you." Amiboshi nodded. He raised his flute to his lips.

Ruri laid back on the bed as Amiboshi began playing. She felt a tingle in the air, presumably Amiboshi using his power. She watched her mother close her eyes and enjoy the music. Color began to return to her mother's face.

Ruri's father walked by the room and just had to stop to listen. He leaned on the doorway, watched and listened. 

The piece Amiboshi played was long and uplifting. After he finished he felt a little lightheaded. _'Well…been a while since I've done that…'_

Ruri's mother clapped. "That was wonderful, Amiboshi!" She stretched a little.

Ruri smiled. "Mom, you look great!"

"I feel wonderful." She kicked back the blankets and got out of bed. 

Ruri's father tried to stop her. "Are you sure you should be doing that?"

"Nonsense!" She pushed her husband's hands away. "I feel better now than I ever have before. Even before I got sick. I think I'll take a walk."

"Not until you get checked out by the doctor. People don't get better that fast."

"Maybe whatever Mom had just finally passed." Ruri shrugged, trying to hide the fact that she knew what was going on. 

"I'd feel better if you went to your doctor."

"Fine, you worry wart. We'll go. Let me change." She turned to Amiboshi. "I hate to run out on you two, but somebody here doesn't think I'm okay."

"It's alright." Amiboshi smiled. "We should know if you're okay."

"Ruri, do you want to come?" Her father looked at her.

"No. I think Mom's fine. Just bring home the good news, kay?" She hugged her parents.

"Alright. Amiboshi, you're welcome to keep Ruri company, just nothing too serious. Understand?" 

"Of course, sir." Amiboshi nodded. 

Ruri and Amiboshi went into her room after her parents left. She nearly knocked him over when she flung herself at him, almost in tears. "Thank you Amiboshi. Thank you so much!"

"Hey…it's okay…" He said gently and embraced her. "I told you I'd do this for you."

"I know…I just…this is what we've been waiting for. Mom's better. I know my parents will never understand how exactly, but it doesn't matter. I know. And I don't think I can thank you enough for this. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her."

"No one's ever ready to say goodbye." He kissed her forehead before sighing. 

"What's wrong?"

"I feel a little lightheaded. It's been a while since I've done that."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Could I have some ice water?"

"Sure. Be right back." She left the room.

Amiboshi looked around her room. Her bed sheets were blue with gold stars and moons. She had a blue lamp on her desk next to a silvery blue diary. A blue pen lay forgotten on the edge of the table. A lot of pictures sat in blue frames. Her walls were white, but the curtains around her window were blue. He did notice she wore a lot of blue clothes. 

She came back with a large glass of ice water. "Here."

"Thanks." He smiled at her. "I like your room. Very blue. Very calming."

"It's my favorite color."

"I guessed. It's funny. Blue is Seiryuu's color." He drank some more. 

"Maybe it's a sign." She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Maybe. I'm guessing Ayame's favorite color is red."

"Yep. She's as red as I am blue. Why?"

"Red is Suzaku's color. It wouldn't surprise me if it did mean something."

"Well, signs are all well and good, but we don't need them anymore." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"True." He smiled and put the mostly empty glass down. His arm slipped around her waist. His lips brushed against hers. "Your parents would probably kill me for this."

"They won't be back for a long time. Trips to the doctor always take forever. We have some time."

He deepened his kiss. His lips were cool and soothing from the ice water. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Ruri."

"I love you to Ami-kun." He smiled and nuzzled her neck. 

The ice in the forgotten glass had long since melted and been discarded of before Ruri's parents came home to find her and Amiboshi washing dishes in the kitchen. 

As Amiboshi and Ruri thought, the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Mrs. Sakamoto. She was perfectly healthy. And since whatever she had was gone, they also couldn't figure out what it had been or what had made it go away. They never thought to think of Amiboshi's music and the effect it had on her. The doctors let it go as a nasty bug but said to hurry back if any relapse occurred. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I should clear up the pizza thing. When Amiboshi said he'd never had pizza before, what I meant was that he never had it from the place that Ruri was ordering from. Sorry 'bout that!

Also, I'm not completely sure of what I'm gonna do with Tasuki's seishi power. I mean, the tessen could cause like major property damage, so I was thinking about using his speed rather than his ability to fry things to a crisp. It just seems more practical somehow. I have my ideas, but if someone would like to suggest something for him to do, that's fine too. I'll consider everything thrown my way.

And it looks like you guys would like to see a sequel, so I will. There aren't too many chapters left in this so I already started working on it. I'm not giving details like title or what god Kohana will be miko of until this story is completed. Once you see the title, it will be obvious what god she'll serve, so that's why I'm not letting the title out yet.

That's all for now everyone!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	9. Kitten cause trouble

Disclaimer: Tasuki and Amiboshi aren't mine, but I wish they were. As I'm sure most of us do. Ayame, Ruri and Kohana are mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days passed since Amiboshi had healed Mrs. Sakamoto. She picked up her life right where she left it. Ruri wished she could tell her mother what happened, but there was no way her mother would have believed it.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon when Ayame and Ruri took Kohana out shoe shopping. They were downtown heading from one store to the next. Kohana was pretty picky about the type of shoes she wanted.

Ayame laced up another pair of shoes for Kohana to try while Ruri brought over two more pairs in Kohana's size.

"Do you like either of these?"

"That one's okay. That one, no way." She looked at the shoes Ayame just tied on. "I don't like these either."

Ayame sighed. "How many pairs of shoes do we have to go through for you? We've been through most of the stores in the downtown area!"

"Well, I want good shoes!" Kohana stuck her tongue out.

Ruri dropped the boxes on the floor. "Man I can't remember the last time I spent this much time looking at shoes. I don't know if it ever took me this long to find a pair for shoes."

Kohana just wrinkled her nose.

"Come on. There're a few more stores we still have to look at." Ayame tied up Kohana's old shoes and took her hand.

As they walked towards the next store, Ayame saw familiar bright red hair. She smiled when the he looked over at her and smiled. It was of course Tasuki. Amiboshi was walking next to him. 

Kohana smiled when she saw Tasuki and ran up to him. "Tas-kun!"

He picked her up. "Hi Kohana."

"Hi Tasuki." Ayame kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey." 

Amiboshi smiled at Ruri. "How's your mom?"

"Better than ever thanks to you." She kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed. Kohana giggled.

"So why are you girls out today?" Tasuki put Kohana up on his shoulder.

"We're looking for shoes for Kohana. Been to most of the stores around. She doesn't like anything."

"I liked a couple. I just didn't like 'em enough." She stuck out her tongue. 

"I bet we could find something for you somewhere." Tasuki took Ayame's hand and they went to the next store.

"Don't they make a cute little family?" Ruri smiled as she and Amiboshi followed them.

"Yeah. And I gotta say, it's weird seeing Tasuki with a girl."

"Is Tasuki the seishi that didn't like women?"

"Yep."

"Well, Ayame and Kohana will do that to a guy." 

"Well, I like seeing him like this. He just seems…I dunno…happier."

"You guys are better friends than you tend to think."

"Maybe we are. Our history in the book doesn't seem to matter so much any more. Don't know why…"

"It just is. Don't question." Ruri cast a glance at him. 

He nodded. "I guess so." 

It didn't take too long for Kohana to pick out some shoes since Tasuki joined them. Ruri was a little annoyed because the shoes she ended up getting weren't all that different from a pair they had found 3 stores ago. Ayame laughed and told her to let it go. There was no telling what little differences in something would make a little kid like it.

When the shoes were all paid for, they headed back outside. The five of them just decided to walk around for a little while. 

They stopped for a moment in front of an electronics store. Tasuki wanted to look at a new stereo for his car. Ayame and Amiboshi didn't see anything wrong with his current one. Ruri told him to get trunk speakers. Ayame gave her a funny look.

"You're obsessed with loud things, you know that?"

"If I'm gonna listen to music, I think it should be loud. What can I say?"

"I agree with Ruri. The louder the better." Tasuki grinned.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Tasuki agrees with me."

"You'll both be deaf by the time you're 25 or earlier." Amiboshi rolled his eyes.

 Pretty soon they were all arguing about the speakers. Kohana didn't find anything interesting about it. She began looking for something more entertaining. 

"Meow." A light brown kitten with a white tail tip and paws brushed up against her.

"Hi kitty!" She scratched its ears. It had a collar with a tag. So why wasn't it with it's owner?

It purred in response and flicked its tail back and forth. 

"Pretty kitty." She giggled and petted it some more.

It began to walk away. 

"Wait up kitty!" She followed it, forgetting about her sister and the others. "Where ya goin'?"

It flicked its tail and kept walking. She followed it up the block.

It walked into the middle of the street. The light was still red so it wasn't in any danger. Kohana walk over to the kitten and picked it up. "You shouldn't go in the street kitty. You could get hurt. Come on kitty. Maybe ne-chan will let me keep you."

The kitten wasn't paying attention to her though. It was looking down the street. Kohana followed the eye path of the kitten. She saw what the kitten saw. There was a car coming down the street, way over the speed limit and looking as if it had no intention of stopping.

The driver started honking at her. Fear paralyzed her legs. She wanted to move, but she couldn't. She screamed.

Kohana's cry made Ayame look up. She stared up the street. "KOHANA!!!!!!" She went white faced and looked as though she's faint.

Amiboshi and Ruri saw Kohana in the street too. Amiboshi turned to look at Tasuki, but he wasn't there. Amiboshi looked up the sidewalk. He caught a glimpse of a red steak heading for Kohana. He looked worried as the thought crossed his mind that even Tasuki wouldn't be fast enough.

Ayame watched in fear and confusion when she noticed Tasuki was gone. She didn't know what was going on. She just though she was going to loose the last family member she had.

Kohana squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the car. The kitten could have jumped out of her arms, but it didn't. It curled up against her. She never felt cold metal hit her body though. 

She felt something strong and warm holding her. She didn't want to open her eyes though. She was scared that she only thought she was safe.

"Kohana…" The person holding her shook her gently. "Kohana, open your eyes. It's okay."

She opened one eye. She wasn't in the street. She saw some tire tracks on the street and the car about half a block away. It crashed into some garbage bins on the side of the road. People were yelling at him for almost hitting a small child and the police already had him. Now it was more of a case of keeping the speed freak safe from the angry crowd.

The kitten in her arms licked her face. She opened her other eye and looked up. Tasuki was holding her safe and close. She let the kitten go and started to cry. Every so often she would hiccup. She clung to his jacket. He cradled her. 

"It's alright, Kohana. You're okay." He stared down at the kitten, wondering why it didn't jump away from Kohana in the street or now. He didn't like it much. It had been the reason from Kohana's near death experience.

"Kohana! Tasuki!" Ayame had run across the street and was almost up to them. She was still pale. "Tasuki! What…what was that? How'd you do that?"

He tried to pry Kohana's fingers off his jacket so he could give her to Ayame, but she wouldn't let go. "It…well…it was what I used to be able to do as a seishi." He looked into her eyes.

She was quiet for a moment. What had Ruri told her about Tasuki and Amiboshi's powers? Something about getting to use them one more time right? "Wasn't…wasn't that the last time or something like that?"

"Did Amiboshi tell you?"

"He told Ruri, Ruri told me…did you really just use your power to save her?"

He nodded. "Of course."

She wasn't sure what to say. He wrapped one arm around her and kept Kohana close with the other. He rested his chin on her head. "Come on. Let's get you two home."

She nodded.

Amiboshi and Ruri watched from a few feet away. Ruri swallowed hard. "Wow…"

"I'll say."

Ruri looked down and saw the kitten staring at Kohana, Ayame and Tasuki. She glared at it. "Get away." She hissed. She thought the kitten was trouble.

It looked up at Ruri, almost apologetically, as if it never wanted to put Kohana in danger. It was an accident.

Ruri gave the kitten a funny look, now unsure of what to think of it. Tasuki began walking with the girls. Amiboshi and Ruri followed.

The walk home was pretty quiet. The occasional hiccup from Kohana as she calmed down and the crinkle of the bag Ruri held with Kohana's shoes were the only sounds that accompanied them.

Tasuki opened the door and took Kohana and Ayame inside. Ruri was about to close the door behind them when she saw the kitten. 

"Stupid cat. It's still here."

Kohana looked up. "Can I keep it?"

Everyone looked at her.

"You want to keep a cat that almost got you killed?" Ayame blinked.

"She didn't mean to. It was an accident." Kohana finally let go of Tasuki's jacket, leaving creases in the leather where she'd been holding on.

"How would you know?" Amiboshi picked up the kitten and looked at the tag.

"I just know."

"It belongs to someone else. Someone on the other side of town." Amiboshi found the address. 

"But I want it!"

"Kohana, we'll call around, see if anyone knows anything. We do have to try and find the owner. If no one claims it, I guess we can keep her." Ayame didn't know how Kohana figured the kitten was a girl, but she didn't want to call the kitten 'it' either.

Kohana smiled. "Thank you ne-chan!"

Tasuki was relieved to see her smile. He felt it was okay to put her down. She put her on the couch. The kitten slipped inside and jumped up to the couch to sit with Kohana. Ayame was about to stop it when she decided not to. She decided to get a drink and went into the kitchen. Tasuki followed while Ruri and Amiboshi watched Kohana. 

He stood there, watching her get a glass. "You want something Tasuki? We've got some soda and stuff around."

"No…I'm fine." He wrapped his arms around her waist when she set her drink down. "I'm sorry Ayame."

"F…for what?" She looked up at him.

"If I hadn't been looking at the stereo, we would have noticed Kohana wander off." He murmured sadly.

"What? No. Tasuki, it wasn't your fault." She cupped his cheek in her hand. "She would have wandered off it all 4 of us had been watching. That's just how good she is. What matters is that you were there to save her."

He studied her face. "I still feel like it's my fault."

"Well, stop." She kissed him tenderly. "She could get away from Secret Service agents if she wanted."

He smiled slightly. "Maybe…" He returned her kiss.

"Trust me on this one." She took her drink in one hand and grabbed his hand with her other.

They reentered the living room to see Ruri sitting on the couch watching Amiboshi and Kohana play with the kitten.

"I've decided something." Ruri looked up at Ayame.

"What?"

"_That._" She pointed to the kitten. "Is a feline incarnation of Kohana. I swear to you!" 

Ayame laughed. "Why not?" 

Kohana picked up the kitten. "Ne-chan, I think Hime's hungry."

"Hime?" Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"She looks like a princess to me. Do we have anything for her?"

Ayame bit her lip. "I don't think so. I think there's some crackers left if you want to give her those. We might have a dish for water."

"Okay." Kohana went into the kitchen carrying the kitten recently dubbed Hime.

Tasuki watched her go. "She recovers fast. I can't believe she gave it a name already."

"That's Kohana for you. Bounces back faster than anyone or anything." Ayame rolled her eyes. "Makes me hope the owner _won't _claim the kitten. She'll be really upset if she can't keep Hime."

"You're calling it Hime already?" Ruri blinked. 

"Why not? It's a nice name for a cat. It might not be a girl, but oh well." Amiboshi got off the floor. 

~*~*~*~*~

Three days passed since Kohana had almost been hit. Tasuki called every day to see how she was and helped them with looking for the owner. So far nothing and they all began getting rather close to the kitten.

It seemed more and more likely they'd get to keep Hime around.

On the fourth day, the five of them were over at Ayame's house. Ayame was about ready to give up the search for the owner and adopt the kitten when the phone rang. 

She was alone in the kitchen at the time so she picked it up. The others were in the living room with Hime.

"Hello? Kurogawa residents."

~Is this Ayame Kurogawa?~

"Yes, ma'am. How can I help you?"

~I believe you found my kitten.~

Her throat tightened. _'Dammit.'_ "What does you kitten look like?"

~She's small and light brown with white paws and the tip of her tail is white.~

"Does she respond to any name?"

~I didn't have the chance to give her a name. Her collar only has my address on it.~

"Um…yeah…I think that's the kitten my sister found…"

~I'd like her back.~

"Of…of course…"

~You don't sound very happy.~

"Well, my sister is kind of attached to Hime now. So am I."

~Hime?~

"That's what we call her…" Tasuki entered the room. He mouthed the words 'Kitten's owner?' and frowned when she nodded. "But I understand that you'd like her back…we'll bring her over…"

~Thank you. I can tell this is hard for you. There might be a chance you can keep her.~

"Really? Well, thank you. I'll tell my sister. When would you like us to bring Hime?"

~Could you bring her today?~

"Yeah…I suppose the sooner the better…"

~My address is different from the one on the collar. I assume that's why you didn't have any luck trying to reach me there.~

"Um yeah…let me find some paper and you can give me your address." Ayame grabbed a piece of scratch paper. 

The woman gave her the address and hung up. Ayame sighed. "Dammit…"

"She wants her kitten back?"

"Yeah…Kohana's not going to like it. But the lady said we still might get to keep her. I'm not really sure what she meant by that…"

"How are you gonna tell Kohana?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me what?" Kohana was in the doorway with Hime sitting next to her.

Ayame gritted her teeth. "Kohana…that was Hime's owner…she wants her kitten back."

"No." Kohana frowned.

"Kohana, Hime isn't yours."

"But I want her."

"I know. So do I. I don't think I'd like her too much, but I do. The lady said there's a chance we can keep Hime. I think she wants to at least see her again though."

Kohana sighed. "Fine. I'll give her back. Now?"

"As soon as possible."

"Then let's get it over with." Kohana frowned.

Tasuki and Ayame looked at each other. They didn't like seeing Kohana upset, but it had to happen eventually.

Tasuki told Amiboshi and Ruri and they all got into the car and went to the owner's home.

It wasn't very big. She probably lived alone. There was a dog outside. It watched the group of five head up to the door but neither growled or barked. It actually wagged its tail. 

Kohana held the kitten close. "I still don't want to give Hime back."

"I know. I know." Ayame rang the doorbell. "But she is Hime's owner…"

Kohana was about to protest again when the door opened. The girls all let out surprised squeaks. "Baba!?"

"Hello girls." It was the same old lady from the library that gave Kohana the Universe of the Four Gods. She looked at Tasuki and Amiboshi. "Boys."

Their eyes widened and they backed up a little. "T…T…T…Tai Itsukun?" The look she gave them was unmistakable.

"Who?" Ruri looked at Amiboshi. 

"I'll explain that too." Baba stepped aside. "Come in everyone. There are many things I have to explain besides who I am."

Kohana looked up at her. "You know, I don't really want to give back Hime, but Ayame says I have to."

"You can have Hime."

"Really?" She brightened.

"Yes really." Baba smiled.

Tasuki watched Baba. Ayame poked him. "Are you alright?"

"No. She's from my world too…and she doesn't particularly like me…" He cringed.

"Tai Itsukun…isn't that the name of the prophet on the mountain?"

"You read well." Amiboshi didn't look much happier than Tasuki.

Ruri looked over at him. "What's your problem?"

"She's more of a prophet for Suzaku than Seiryuu…I'm not her favorite person in the world either…"

"Would you boys quit babbling and come in here?"

They looked at each other, cringed and followed the three girls into Baba's living room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Getting closer to the end now. One more chapter of explanations and then the epilogue and then well, the sequel will come out. That'll be in a few days, probably by the weekend. Next Monday would be the latest I assume. I hope at least. I want it done before school which _should _happen but I shouldn't say that otherwise it might not happen. 

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	10. A calm and quiet ending

Disclaimer: Tasuki and Amiboshi aren't mine, but I wish they were. As I'm sure most of us do. Ayame, Ruri and Kohana are mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kohana went inside first and sat in on the couch with Hime in her lap. "You have a pretty house Baba!" She smiled.

"Thank you Kohana."

Amiboshi glanced at Tasuki. He looked like he was going to explode. "Don't make any cracks Tasuki!" He hissed. 

"What do you think I'm trying not to do?" Tasuki hissed back.

"Try a little harder!"

"Tasuki? What's wrong?" Ayame touched his shoulder.

"N…nothing…" 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Really?"

"Let if go, Ayame. I know what Tasuki's thinking." Baba glared at the former Suzaku seishi.

Tasuki sank into a chair. 

"So Baba, are you really from the book too?" Ruri didn't feel like sitting so she leaned over the back of the couch where Ayame sat with Kohana.

"Yes I am. I came here to check up on the boys."

"Just what we need, an old hag for a babysitter…" Tasuki mumbled. Amiboshi gave him a look.

"What did you say, Tasuki?" Baba glared again.

"Nothing!" He sank lower into the chair.

"Can we just get an explanation for what's been going on?" Ayame scratched Hime's ears.

"Very well. I suppose you deserve that much." Baba sat in another chair. "The book is an entrance into another world. As someone reads the story, it happens. Sometimes girls are sucked into the book and are placed in the role of a priestess. Magic abounds."

Kohana looked up. "So why didn't ne-chan get to be a priestess? She read it."

"None of the four counties are in danger right now. The story inside the book happened years ago. The counties are at peace. The story of the war remains there because it wouldn't be interesting to read about peace times. Fallen seishi have to have time to be reborn. The gods need to look for people who would be appropriate mikos, it takes time. When a new story begins, the book will change." 

"What happened when Kohana made her wish?" Amiboshi turned to Baba.

"The gods listen to everyone. They will grant people's wishes if they feel the person asking deserves it. I can only wonder what made them think Tasuki would be an appropriate person to send to Ayame…" She didn't look at him.

"Well, I can only imagine why an old hag like you is such an important prophet!" He snapped back.

Amiboshi cringed. Ruri and Ayame blinked. Kohana paid no attention to the adults and ran after Hime when she jumped out of her lap.

"You never did learn to respect your elders, did you boy?"

"You're not my elder, you're old enough to be my ancestor." He growled. "And I'm 20. I'm not a boy."

"Can we say bad blood?" Ayame looked at Tasuki and Baba.

"You still act like a little boy, Tasuki."

"Okay, okay, can we you know, get back to whatever's going on here?" Ruri spoke up before Tasuki could answer back. "I mean, the guys are here now, but they aren't gonna like disappear after a while to something are they?"

"I never thought of that." Amiboshi looked at Baba. 

"No, you aren't going to go back to the book. You will be here as long as the girls want you two to be." She looked at Ayame and Ruri. "Understand that the reason they are here is for you. You are the keys to their existence here and if you choose to you can send them away."

"I'd never send Tasuki away!" Ayame cut in.

"It's good to hear you say that. I'm sure Kohana would be upset if things didn't work out between the two of you." Baba glanced at the door Kohana had run out of earlier. 

Ayame looked at the door as well. "There's something special about Kohana isn't there?" Ayame asked quietly. "The gods wouldn't grant every wish of every person. What's different about her?"

"You're very perceptive, Ayame. But I apologize. Just because I'm a prophet doesn't mean I can speak to future to just anyone."

"She's my sister! I should know!"

"I can't tell you."

"Tai Itsukun, that's not fair!" Tasuki moved forward in his chair.

"That's life, Shun'u."

"Shun'u?" Ruri asked.

"His real name. Tasuki is his seishi name."

"Don't call me that." He grumbled. 

"Ayame, Ruri, will you excuse the boy and me for a moment? I need to discuss something with them in private."

"Sure. We should find Kohana anyway." Ruri headed for the door. Ayame quickly followed.

Baba turned to the boys once the girls were gone. "I trust you know the truth?"

"Yes." Amiboshi answered. "She's really going to be a priestess?"

"Yes, but that's about all we know. Are you two prepared to watch out for her and make sure she become a good person?"

They nodded. "I don't see how she couldn't be a good person. Ayame's doing really well raising her." Amiboshi said thoughtfully.

"Ayame is only one person. Kohana needs more than one person in her life. You two are going to be father figures for her. And Tasuki that means no getting drunk or cussing all the time."

"I'd never do that around Kohana! Have a little faith in me Sunkake Baba."

Baba glared at him again. "Fine. Take good care of them. After everything they've been through, they deserve only the best."

Tasuki and Amiboshi nodded.

The girls came back in. Ayame was carrying Kohana and Hime was sitting on Ruri's shoulder.

"So did we miss anything interesting?" Ruri sat on the arm of the chair Amiboshi was in.

"Nothing of particular importance. I was just checking on them to make sure they've been adjusting to this world all right."

"Are you going back?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. Soon I'll head back to my mountain and wait for the next miko to come. Goodness knows how long that will be though."

"So that's all we need to know I guess?" Ruri took the kitten off her shoulder.

"Yes. You all can go know if you like."

"Amiboshi, can you walk me home?"

"Sure." He got up and they left first.

Tasuki offered to get some take out for dinner and have a picnic in the park. Kohana said yes before Ayame could even open her mouth.

Ruri looked at Amiboshi for a moment.

"Something wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I just want a yes or a know here. No details or anything…do you really know why Kohana's so important to the gods?"

"Ruri, I can't tell…" He started.

"I know." She covered his lips with her finger. "That's why I'm just asking for a yes or no. I don't want any details if you know, I just want to know if you know."

"Yes…" He sighed.

"I thought so." She slipped her hand into his. "If there's one thing I've learned since I met you, it's that I can't have all the answers all the time. I won't pry. I guess I'll just wait."

"You're very understanding Ruri. Thanks."

"I try."

He smiled. "Come on. I want to show you something."

She looked interested and followed him. He took her onto a path that went through a somewhat large forest.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Don't pry for details." He smirked.

She smiled. 

They walked for about 10 minutes until they reached a wall of bushes with a break in it somewhere in the middle. He walked to the other side.

"Come on. Come here." He offered her his hand.

She took it and walked through. She gasped. A small hill overlooked a pond with a large stone fountain on one side. It wasn't on. Nature seemed to have taken over. Vines grew over and across it. Flowers of all colors grew everywhere. There was a small overgrown path leading up to a stone bench on top of the hill under a willow tree. Bird songs came from everywhere, but you couldn't see any of the birds.

"Wow…" She breathed. "How'd you find this place?" She looked around in amazement.

"I was out walking one day and I got lost. I found this palace." He walked her up the path.

"It's so beautiful…" She sat on the bench. Even if it was stone, it was comfortable. 

Amiboshi sat with her. He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad you think so." He pulled his flute out of his jacket. 

"You brought it?"

"Hardly ever leave home without it."

She smiled. They sat back to back. As Amiboshi played, everything in the forest got quiet. Ruri closed her eyes. She knew she should be thinking about school or finding a job or something else important like that, but she didn't feel like it. For now, she had this place, in her opinion a paradise, with Amiboshi and the cares and worries of everyday life drifted away.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Tasuki sat under a cheery tree and leaned against the trunk while watching Ayame and Kohana. Dinner was done and Kohana was playing with Hime. Ayame watched from the edge of the blanket. He wondered when Kohana would go to the book, what god she'd serve and if she'd end up in love like Miaka had. He wanted to tell Ayame, but he knew he couldn't.

"Earth to Tasuki!" Ayame snapped her fingers in his face.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"I asked if you wanted any more to eat. I was gonna pack up."

"I'm full. Don't pack up yet." 

"Why?"

"Too much work." He pulled her down into his arms. 

She sighed. "Lazy…"

"So?" He wrapped his arms around her.

She rested her head on his chest. "Never mind." She wrapped her arms around his chest. 

"That's what I thought." He kissed the top of her head.

"What do you think if so special about Kohana?"

"What do you mean?"

"What Baba was talking about. Whatever she couldn't tell me."

"Dunno. Guess we'll have to wait and see…maybe we'll know someday."

"You'll be around, right?"

"Of course. I exist here for you and only you." His grip tightened a bit. 

"I know…" Ayame shifted in his arms so she could watch Kohana. "Do you miss your friends?"

"Every day. But I can't live in the past, you know? I have a future to look forward to." He stroked her hair.

"True. Life happens."

He kissed the side of her head. "And ours happened this way."

Kohana watched her sister and Tasuki cuddle under the tree. Her one wish had done this. Before she told Tasuki that she made him come here, she was worried that he'd be mad if he found out. But she found that Tasuki wasn't like that. Neither was Amiboshi. 

She had never really been sure if Ayame would accept the truth about Tasuki. She had her doubts about Ruri too. Ruri had been more accepting of it though. Ruri wasn't as high strung as Ayame. It made sense that Ruri would be more open to it. 

She thought about herself. While she was running around after Hime, she heard the adults say something about her, that she was special in some way.

She really just thought of herself as a kid who thought too much.  She always thought of others before herself unless she really wanted something, then she could be as selfish as anyone else. 

She headed back towards them with Hime in her arms. Tasuki smiled at her and wrapped his left arm around her while he held onto Ayame with the right.

They sat there quietly. Nothing needed to be said. It had all been said at on time or another and if there was something more to say, it could be said later.

Hime curled up in Kohana's lap and fell asleep. Kohana rested her head on his shoulder and nodded off.

Ayame nodded off in his arms as well. Tasuki rested his chin on her head and stared at the sky. 

Life sure was different now. There were still a few things he didn't understand about this world, but he was sure he'd learn in time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stay tuned for the epilogue in a day or so and then the sequel very soon after that!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Tasuki and Amiboshi aren't mine, but I wish they were. As I'm sure most of us do. Ayame, Ruri and Kohana are mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kohana's POV

5 years have passed since the day I got the book from Baba.

Since I made that wish.

Since I saw Tasuki and Amiboshi in the park.

Since Tasuki's been with Ayame.

Since Amiboshi's been with Ruri.

It's been great since then. Ayame's happy. Ruri's happy. Everyone's happy.

Everything is the way it should be.

I've never regretted making the wish.

It all worked out for the best.

Tasuki moved out of the apartment he was sharing with Amiboshi and found a nice place a couple miles away. Ayame and I moved out of our parents' house a few months ago. There wasn't any trouble or anything. Tasuki asked Ayame to marry him and she said yes so she sold the house and we went to live with him. 

Ruri and Amiboshi live about a mile away in a small apartment. I've been wondering when Amiboshi's going to pop the question to her. It might be soon, but with all the planning we've been doing for Ayame and Tasuki's wedding, I guess there hasn't been a chance to do that. They are planning on getting married, we're just waiting for like the official engagement.

I turned off my stereo and headed to the kitchen. Hime ran around by my feet. I smiled.

Ayame was sitting at the table looking at bridal magazines, her engagement ring glimmering in a patch of sunlight on the table. Tasuki will be paying for it for a while, but he said it would be worth it. I was with him the day he picked it out.

"Still looking for a dress, ne-chan?" I sat across from her. Tasuki already knew where he was going for his tux. I can't really picture him in a tux. It's not him, you know? But I'm sure he'll look good all the same.

"I want it to be perfect." She opened up another magazine. "What do you think of this one?"

"It's nice, but what about this one?" I found a picture of a somewhat low cut dress with a beaded bodice. It didn't really have sleeves, just bands that rested off her shoulders.

She smiled. "That's perfect."

"I'm good at this, huh?"

"Maybe you should plan the rest of it too. We still need a caterer and florist."

I smiled. "I don't think so. That is so the bride's job."

"Thought I'd try." She tore the picture of the dress out and stuck it into a folder with other things for the wedding in it.

"What are you doing for bridesmaid dresses? They better not be ugly 'cause Ruri should look good too."

"That's another thing I'm still looking at." She bit her lip. "There's still so much to do."

I heard the door open and close. Tasuki must be home. He quit working at the garage and got a better job as a manager of something at some car company, Honda…maybe Toyota, I don't remember off the top of my head. He hasn't been working there long, pretty much since we've lived with him.

He came in and said hi to me. He greeted Ayame with a kiss. Even though I'm only 11, I'm kinda jealous of Ayame. I hope I can find someone like Tasuki that will sweep me off my feet. I suppose it's every girl's dream for a fairy tale prince to come along and fall in love with her. I'll hang onto that for a while longer. I suppose all I can do is hope and wait. 

"Is this the dress you want? I like it?" Tasuki found the picture in the folder.

"I thought you would."

I sensed a couple moment coming so I left Ayame and Tasuki alone. I really don't mind when they do that. Most of their time is devoted to me and I know that. For 5 years, I've come before them. If they were planning to go out and I got sick or something, they'd always cancel their plans and take care of me. I'm not going to get angry because they want some time alone now and then.

There was a knock at the door so I stood on a chair and looked through the peephole. It was Amiboshi and Ruri. I got down and opened the door.

"Hi!" I was always happy to see them. I'll be staying with them for about three weeks I think when Ayame and Tasuki go on their honeymoon. 

Honeymoon? Who came up with that name for it? Oh well.

"Hey Kohana. How are ya?" Ruri smiled down at me. Man, do I hope I get at least a little taller.

Ruri's been like another big sister to me. That's why it was so important to me for her to be happy too. She's very strong and never shows it when she's sad or worried. The only one who gets to see her true emotions is Amiboshi. If she was sad, he'd find a way past her happy face and comfort her when she really needed it. 

She got really good at hiding things when her mom got sick. No one really knew how terrified she was at the thought she might lose her mother. Well, except Amiboshi. He could see it. And when he found out he could do something about it, he did.

"Good. Tasuki and Ayame are looking at more wedding stuff in the kitchen."

I walked back to the kitchen with them. Ayame was trying to convince Tasuki to get a certain floral arrangement while he liked another one. They stopped talking for a moment when we came back in.

"Hi Ruri. Hi Amiboshi." Ayame smiled at them.

"Picked out a hideous bridesmaid dress for me yet?" Ruri hopped into a chair.

"Ne-chan's not allowed to pick out something icky." I wrinkled my nose. I don't think that's something I'll ever out grow even if I try.

"Well, nice to know someone's on the bridesmaid's side." Ruri laughed.

Amiboshi sat rather calmly. Tasuki looked over at him. "Why are you so calm right now?"

"I don't have to do much. All I have to do is make sure you don't completely lose it the day of the ceremony." He said smugly.

"I can't wait till your wedding…" Tasuki glared at him. 

"Then maybe he and I will elope and go to Vegas." Ruri smirked. 

"Oh no! You two are going through this mess too!" Ayame pointed at them. 

"Says you!" Ruri shot back.

The conversation was getting kinda boring so I went back to my room. It was more about the wedding. I really only find it kinda interesting. I had some homework anyway. Hime ran after me. She barely leaves me alone when I'm at home. 

When I look at her, I think about Baba and the book. I never saw her again after that one day. I guess she did go back to the book. 

I can't help but wonder what happened to the book. I couldn't find it when I was unpacking my things here. It wouldn't surprise me if it found its way back to the library waiting for the next priestess to find in and get sucked in.

What would the next priestess be like? I doubt I'll ever find out. I mean…what are the chances I'll ever see that book again?

Slim, right?

Am I thinking too much again?

Kinda feels that way.

I picked up my math book, turned my stereo back on and set to work.

I'm only 11. I've got more important things to think about now than who's going to get sucked into the book and play it out…

Like what's for dinner tonight.

_The End_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And so ends this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Go look for the sequel _Red Wings of Fate_ now. Should be up by the time you read this. I hope. Eh…who really knows when you're dealing with FF.net?

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


End file.
